Fire Shadow of Konoha: Flame Dragons of the Hokage
by Dark Lightning Dragon
Summary: Chap 6 up, though just a filler NaruHina. Crossover with Flame of Recca. Naruto was driven out of the village after he brought back Sasuke. Old plot but I hope you all enjoy. Please see my profile for further summary.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Flame of Recca. They belong to their respective creators and TV networks.

Chapter 1: Legacy revealed, Naruto's new path.

Naruto ran as fast as he could, tears streaming down his face. All he wanted was to be acknowledged and to protect his precious people.

'How can they be so cruel. After everything I went through to get that bastard. Even Sakura-chan, no, Sakura didn't care that I kept my promise.' He thought as he leapt from tree to tree, going deeper into the forest, away from Konoha.

Flashback 

"_Sakura-chan! We're back. I kept my promise," he said "I brought back Sasuke."_

"_SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura rushed to him as Naruto laid him down. "Why is he bloody! WHAT DID YOU DO NARUTO?"_

"_Huh?" he looked at her. "I brought him back as I promised. Well, we had to fight a bit but he's just a little battered. As for the blood they're mine…"_

"_HOW COULD YOU!" Sakura interrupted, ignoring the fact that he's the one who's badly wounded._

"But Sakura-chan…" 

"_Get away from us, you've done enough!" Sakura pushed him away._

"_What did you do to our precious Uchiha demon brat!" Naruto looked up, a crowd has gathered at the gate when the news of the rescue teams return. He saw the villagers looking at him menacingly, blatantly showing their hatred of him._

"_Naruto didn't do anything but follow his orders!" Shikamaru shouted from behind him with the rest of the rescue team. The injured Choji, Neiji, and Kiba were on a stretcher made of sand. The sand sibs were standing around them._

"_All of your orders were to bring him alive. He's more important to us than that worthless demon. We have tolerated him far enough. Leave this village, you're not welcome here brat!" retorted a drunk villager as he started to pick up stones to throw at him, soon the rest of the mob followed including Sakura._

_Naruto just stood there shocked as they began throwing things at him. Some of them are ninjas and began throwing kunais and shurikens._

"_D-don't hurt Naruto-kun!" Hinata said as she and the rest of the rookie nine and Neiji's team arrived. "K-kaiten!" she said and performed albeit a weak kaiten but was enough to deflect most of the attack._

_Tenten and Ino deflected some of the kunais and shurikens with their own kunais. Shino stood quietly beside Naruto keeping a look out for any stray projectile. Meanwhile, Rock Lee drove the crowd a bit back._

"_Konoha Senpuu!" he shouted as he whirled, not hitting anyone but making them all step back away._

"_What the hell are you doing Big-Forehead? Why are you attacking your teammate? It's not his fault if Sasuke fought him. He still brought back that traitor!" Ino screamed._

_The rest of the rookie nine and Team Gai backed with Naruto while the crowd still caused trouble with Sakura in front. The mob grew more violently as more villagers joined them. Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, and Gai arrived but as jounins they have to remain neutral to sort everything out. They did their best to control the crowd, who kept shouting for Naruto to leave while others threw anything at him hoping to cause him further injury from time to time._

"_ALL OF YOU STOP! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY LITTLE BROTHER!" Tsunade arrived with Jiraiya. The crowd moved further back in fear of the hokage but still kept shouting at Naruto._

"_I-I'm sorry, Tsunade-sama, b-but I can't take it anymore. I did everything for the village but why, why do they still hate me?" Naruto started. The crowd quited a bit but still looked at him with full hate._

"_All of you still care for Sasuke when he just left to betray Konoha. I can understand if any of you don't give a damn about me but what about the others! Haven't any of you noticed how injured they are nor did you even cared what they endured just to get that bastard back!" He shouted, body trembling and tears flowing freely. "You want me to leave then so be it. I just hope none of you regret your decisions today. Good bye, Tsunade-babaa." He ran as quickly as he could out of the village gates._

"_Leave demon! Don't ever come back!" The mob shouted once more while some cheered._

"_Naruto wait! Damnit, follow him Jiraiya, make sure my little brother is safe." Tsunade said anger rising towards the villagers. "Kakashi, Kurenai, get the injured to the hospital, Shizune is waiting there. Asuma, Gai, take some of the Anbu and find out who started this and I want any ninja who participated in that mob detained for conduct unbecoming of a shinobi. Disperse the crowd now."_

End Flashback

Naruto stopped and sat down against a tree. He felt tired and dizzy as his wound is still not treated and he lost a fair amount of blood. He let the darkness consume him as he succumbed to unconsciousness.

"**You did it this time kit. You brought us to the very verge of death." Kyuubi growled. Surprisingly, his tone was neither sarcastic nor condescending.**

"I'm sorry. I never meant it to be this way." He replied barely audible.

"**I see you're taking this badly. And here I thought you were strong and doesn't back down on your word. Such a weakling. What ever happened to ever becoming Hokage or wanting to be acknowledged?"**

"Why? It's not as if you cared. Besides, I no longer have a reason to. What's the use? Perhaps its better that I do die here, now. I will no longer feel the hate."

"**And what about the precious people you oh so keep bragging and ranting about protecting. Ha, you're just full of shit then… dobe"**

"Shut up you stupid fox! I wont tolerate anything coming from you bastard!"

"**Hahaha, now that's the Naruto I know. Gaki, good thing you returned back to your interesting self. You once again gave me a reason not to eat you for now."**

"As if you have any choice, you can't eat me since you're trapped in there. Besides what do you know about my precious people?"

"**Baka! I know everything, I feel what you feel and see what you see even though I don't care for such weak feelings as love and compassion. Don't forget I am the greatest youma, the most powerful lord of the demons. I kill when I want."**

"If you don't care then why bring it up then? Bastard Fox! So what if I give up now" he said the last sentence silently as he reverted to his depressed state.

"**I don't like being trapped in you but it's even more of a disgrace if I have such a weakling for a vessel. Your image will reflect on me and it seems you constantly become stronger because of your precious people. I will not tolerate your whining. I prefer to die honorably in battle than what you want to happen now. You will return to normal whether you want it or not." **Kyuubi growled in finality as he sent some chakra towards Naruto.

Outside, his body began to heal. The gaping hole on his chest made by the chidori closed up leaving a faint scar. Inside his mind, Naruto saw a barrage of memories of his precious people: Kakashi-sensei bringing him vegetables to keep him healthy and remind him not to eat too much ramen, Gai giving him a spandex suit before he went with Jiraiya to look for Tsunade, the Konohamaru Corps insisting on him to play ninja and calling him their leader and big brother, Sasuke calling him his bestfriend before he fought Gaara to save Sakura, Iruka-sensei protecting him from Mizuki and giving him his forehead protector, the Sandaime Hokage's visits and treating him to ramen, his adventures with Jiraiya and Tsunade before becoming the Godaime, his academy day's and the chuunin exams.

With each memory he saw, his resolve began coming back to him. He became more determined to fulfill his way of the ninja.

Surprisingly, among these he saw Hinata, all the times she followed him, hiding behind a tree or a pole, throwing fleeting glimpses at him during the first part of the chuunin exams, twiddling her fingers and blushing, giving him a jar of ointment for his wounds after his preliminary match against Kiba and finally, Hinata protecting him from the mob.

"Huh? I don't remember any of those?" he said, his heart skipping a beat.

"**Baka! That's because some of them you just saw in a corner of your eyes and were stored in your subconscious. Without me, you wouldn't even have seen them now. But I must say she fits you very well. She's the submissive type and I bet she's a moaner/screamer. Perfect for dominant beings such as ourselves."**

"Eh? What are you talking about?" Naruto looked at the fox, eyes blinking.

"**I meant she's perfect for you to mate with." **Kyuubi grinned showing sharp teeth.

"Y-you ERO-KITSUNE! Don't even dare use Hinata-chan in your dirty fantasies." Naruto blushed. 'Why am I so blind not to even acknowledge her' he thought.

"**Hahaha, my, my, never thought my kit would be very possessive of his vixen."** His laughter rumbled like thunder. "**Its time for you to wake up kit. I'll see you again for your training."** He finished then slunked back in his cage, going back to sleep.

"Wait! I'm not finished with you yet damn fox. Wake up!" he said but his mindscape becoming dimmer and dimmer as he woke.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto wake up. Kami, please wake up." Jiraiya shook him.

"H-huh? Ero-sennin, you followed me?" he rubbed his right eye as his blurry vision adjusted.

"Thank Kami you're alright. At least the fox healed that gaping wound of yours." Jiraiya sighed in relief as he looked over Naruto for any other injury.

"Ero-sennin, you care about me?" he asked with wide, watery, anime eyes.

"Of course. You're my apprentice aren't you?"

"ERO-SENNIN!" a chibi Naruto jumped happily and latched himself on one of Jiraiya's legs.

"ACK! Get off me baka. This is embarrassing. What would the ladies think of me? You're ruining my reputation. And how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that!" he shook his leg in frustration. "You could have at least used your Oiroke no jutsu."

"Ewww, you wish," he said as he finally let go and stood. "Besides, you're reputed as a super pervert, I think that ruins you enough as it is."

"Why you…" Jiraiya's eye twitched. His face suddenly softened. "Why did you run off like that Naruto?"

"You saw everything, I think there's nothing more to explain." Naruto's voice trembled, full with hurt, his head down.

"Do you still see Konoha as your home? Do you still want to protect your precious people? Will you return?" he asked calmly, fearing Naruto might have been pushed to over the end and his resentment might turn him against the village.

"I want to return and protect the few precious people I still have but not anytime soon. I have to grow stronger and think a few things over."

"Alright then," Jiraiya nodded, bit his finger and did some seals. "Kuchiyose no jutsu"

Gamakichi appeared after the poof of smoke cleared. "Yo, what do you want ero-sennin?" Jiraiya twitched.

"Hey, Naruto-nii-chan, play with me. Do you have any snacks?" he turned to Naruto not waiting for a reply from Jiraiya.

"Sorry, Gamakichi, I don't have any right now but I'm sure ero-sennin will give you some since he wants you to do something for him."

"Hmp, what is it ero-sennin? You owe me snacks for this." He turned towards Jiraiya.

"Alright and stop calling me that. Anyway, I just need you to deliver a message to Tsunade. Tell her that Naruto's fine, we'll be heading to a town and once we're settled I'll go and report to her."

"Ok, I'm off." Gamakichi hopped away amazingly fast.

"Let's go gaki. Oh by the way, I meant to give this to you before as part of your training then this whole fiasco occurred. Here you go and wear it now." He took out a black leather vest with pockets and holsters for weapons, a pair of black leather arm and leg bracers, embossed at the back of the vest and on the bracers is the kanji meaning gravity.

"Eh? What are these for?" Naruto asked but put them on. After he was finished, Jiraiya quickly did a hand seal.

"NANI? Ero-sennin, what did you do? I can barely move." Naruto struggled.

"Those are special weight suits I made. You are currently experiencing twice the pull of gravity. I'll be increasing the amount when I see you make some progress. Now quit whining and let's go. I don't want you to move slowly either." He laughed then set off towards the next town.

"Stupid ero-sennin! Wait up!" Naruto shouted but nevertheless tried to keep up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Konoha, in Tsunade's office, she was pacing back and forth waiting for news on Naruto. The villagers were secretly celebrating since they were too scared of the hokage when she ordered the arrest of the mob under the law the sandaime made. They are currently presented to Ibiki.

"Yo, Tsunade-babaa!" Gamakichi greeted startling her.

"What is it? How is Naruto? Where are they?" she quickly asked when she recognized Jiraiya's summon.

"Take it easy. Ero-sennin is with him and he's fine. Jiraiya's taking him to a nearby town and once they're settled he'll be coming to report. Well got to go, that's all the message." And he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Tsunade stared out the window, looking at the Yondaime's face on the monument.

"Hokage-sama, we've completed your orders." Kakashi said. He just entered together with the jounin-senseis after the hokage's secretary showed them in. She was so deep in thought that she barely noticed her secretary announcing their arrival.

"Oh, right, go ahead with your report." She motioned them to sit down as she went back to her chair.

"The genins who went after Sasuke are fine," Kurenai began. "Only Choji, Neiji and Kiba were confined to the hospital. Choji used his clans special pills (AN: Forgot his clan name, someone please remind me) and suffered grave chakra depletion, he should have been dead since the fatality rate of using those pills are high. He is currently in the ICU but the doctor said there is still some hope for his full recovery. Neiji and Kiba are conscious but will have to stay for recovery."

Kakashi was obliviously reading Icha Icha Paradise and giggling while Gai looked at him with eyes twitching. Asuma took over the rest of the report. "All shinobi who took part in the mob are arrested and being debriefed by Ibiki. They are all chuunin but if I may boldly say so, they're skills are of no consequential significance." He puffed out some smoke.

"Good, because they are all demoted to genins and stuck to guard duty and only D-rank missions for a year." Tsunade said eyes blazing in anger. "As for the civilians I want them fined until they are broke and will also serve community service for a year."

"Hokage-sama, Haruno Sakura, regrettably, took part with the mob." Kakashi surprisingly spoke again, tucking away his book.

"She's being brought here now. I want to speak to her first before I decide if she will be sent to Ibiki. As for punishment, it will be decided with you Kakashi since she is your student." As Tsunade finished speaking, the door opened and Sakura came in.

"Hokage-sama, Kakashi-sensei." She greeted quietly her head hung low.

"What the hell were you thinking that you did those things to your teammate!" Tsunade exploded.

I-I d-didn't know what came over me. I d-didn't mean to." She weakly replied, her tone a mix of fear, regret and sorrow.

"I'm disappointed in you Sakura. Of all the things Naruto did for you, you couldn't even give him a little respect. I thought you learned something from the bell exercise I made you do being the smartest one," Kakashi said, his visible eye closed. "I should have failed."

Sakura gasped. She never expected this from her sensei. She slowly looked around. No emotion can be seen from his face while the other jounin-senseis' faces showed disappointment. Tsunade was frowning, anger obviously shown. Sakura looked back down.

"So how will we punish her Kakashi?" Tsunade asked trying to sound impassive.

"I don't want to do this Sakura but you give me no choice. Even though you're already accepted as one of Hokage-sama's apprentice I'm withdrawing my reccomendation for you and on top of this I'm disbanding team seven." He said with finality. "The rest will be up to you Hokage-sama."

Sakura gasped in shock and began to sob quietly, tears falling down her face.

"In line with Kakashi's decision, it only reinforces the decision I already made. Regardless that Naruto asked me for this favor to train you and Hinata, you are suspended indefinitely as my apprentice. Neither Shizune nor I will continue your training. You are also banned from the hospital except to visit anyone who are confined there and absolutely none of the medical staff will be teaching you. That is all, you may go."

Sakura continued sobbing but meekly bowed to the Hokage and the jounin-senseis. Once she was out of the office, she ran home crying openly.

Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temple. The stress is giving her a headache. Her secretary knocked on the door and announced Jiraiya then ushered him in.

"How is my otouto Jiraiya? He left before I can treat his wound. What is his condition?" she asked worriedly.

"Relax Tsunade. He's fine now but I was scared when I found him. He was almost lifeless. He lost some blood due to a gaping hole on his chest. Luckily, whatever he was hit with missed his heart. I have a pretty good idea of what hit him but I want to be sure."

"I'm afraid I know what it is definitely." Kakashi spoke up. "I'm afraid it was made by the chidori. I got a glimpse of the wound plus Naruto and Sasuke had a fight before he was brought back."

"NANI! THAT TRAITOR TRIED TO KILL NARUTO?" Tsunade yelled and slammed her fist on the table causing the thick oak to crack.

"Hai, I'm afraid to think of the reason he wanted to kill Naruto." Kakashi whispered.

"I know." Jiraiya sighed as Tsunade composed herself, struggling to keep her anger. "In order to obtain the Magenkyou Sharingan like Itachi, Sasuke must kill his best friend and Naruto is the only one that best fits that category. Where is Sasuke held by the way?"

Tsunade shook as she held on to contain her fury. "He is currently under hospital arrest in one of our secret facility but he won't be released soon even after he recovers. I'm still thinking on the best course of action for him. I want him to be executed as a traitor but I can't put all the blame on him. Unfortunately, Orochimaru's cursed seal might be affecting him." She sighed once more.

"Alright, Asuma, Gai, Kurenai, your teams are on stand by status for now since most have incapacitated members and I need the jounins for missions. You might be getting more missions than usual. They may still be called for mission but I'll make it so that the remaining active genins work together to make up for missing members. Kakashi you'll be working with the anbu assigned to Sasuke on top of your missions. Perhaps, we may be able to help him sooner with you there. You may go."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." The four responded and bowed to her and Jiraiya then went out of the office.

"I'm officially making Naruto my apprentice Tsunade. I'm teaching him everything I taught the fourth, I'm not holding anything back with his training." Jiraiya said slowly getting up his chair.

"Hai, I was about to ask you the same thing. How much has this affected him? Do he still want to come back?" Tsunade looked at him, eyes tearing up.

"Don't worry. After he recovered from his wounds, he was basically back to his former self but won't be coming back soon. He wants to become stronger before he returns but he definitely still wants to come back. So I'm taking him around a bit to other countries for training." Jiraiya walked towards the window and looked out to the Hokage monument.

"Alright, I think it's time," Tsunade said, which quickly got Jiraiya's attention. "Take this scroll. I found it among the scrolls Sarutobi-sensei left for the next Hokage with instructions from him. I guess he foresaw that either one of us will be the next. You must tell Naruto everything about his parents, this scroll will help since Yondaime left it for Naruto before he fought Kyuubi. Perhaps it's also time for him to go to the Sanctuary but it will be up to you when to bring him there."

"Hai, I think you're right. It is time." He said then bid good-bye after Tsunade recounted what was discussed in the meeting and went back to the town where he left Naruto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn ero-sennin! Leaving me here just like that. Get used to the weight quickly he says but don't train yet. Bah, what's that about." He complained to no one. "At least he left me enough money for food and some supplies. Must be painful for him to be the one giving the money instead of taking it from gama-chan." He patted his pocket where his bulging frog wallet were.

"Oi, Gaki, I see you have gotten a bit more used to the weight. Good thing too that you changed your shinobi outfit. Orange just screams 'kill me' to your enemies." Jiraiya looked at him his right hand massaging his chin as if in serious contemplation.

"Well, I suddenly grew tired of it and I saw this and thought I'll look cool in it. Tell me, ero-sennin, I do look cooler than Sasuke-bastard right?" he said as he made his version of his nice guy pose.

He has decided to become a 'new' Naruto as he also becomes stronger. Under the vest, he wore a black short-sleeved judo-gi with the sleeve's edges purposely a bit torn and ripped, adding a rugged look to Naruto. His pants are loose and also black held up by a black sash as a belt (think typical Karate uniform except all black). His weights complimented the outfit but he opted to wear the leg bracers with the pant legs completely covering them. He also changed his footwear from the typical shinobi sandal to black, not too high cut combat boots. He also wore comfortable black socks, thick enough to keep his feet warm but not too thick for hot days.

"Well it's definitely an improvement to your previous image." Jiraiya teased and laughed a bit.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Naruto pouted. Jiraiya stopped and looked at him seriously.

"Follow me Naruto. There is something you need to know." And he walked towards the forest where Naruto first trained with the rasengan. It's late afternoon and sun is about to set in less than two hours. Once they settled on a secluded spot he began.

"I'm here to tell you about your parents. First, you must understand that although it hurts that it has been kept a secret from you, it was done to keep you safe. You're parents died in the fight against Kyuubi no Kitsune this much you know. But furthermore, your father is the main person that saved the village and you look just like him in that age." Jiraiya calmly said.

Naruto looked at him with a bit confused when it slowly clicked in place, _'But furthermore, your father is the main person that saved the village and you look just like him in that age' _as Jiraiya's words sink in. "The Fourth… Yondaime… was my dad." He said, voice trembling, tears welling up.

"Hai. He left this for you." Jiraiya gave him the scroll and sat back down remaining quiet as Naruto opened the scroll, the seals keeping it closed reacted and glowed when it was placed on his hand, acknowledging him as the rightful owner of the scroll.

_Dearest Naruto,_

_I'm sorry my son, as you are reading this I have definitely died in the battle against Kyuubi. I sincerely hope that at least your mother will still be there with you but also as a shinobi, she will fulfill her duties to her last._

_I'm sure you are wondering, my name is Kazama Arashi and your mother is Uzumaki Motoko. We are both the last of our clan, which hailed even before Konoha was founded. Your lineage will be explained later. I'm sorry that I resorted to sealing Kyuubi in you but I firmly believed in your strength to be his vessel. I hoped for the village to see you as a hero but I'm also aware that they may not thus I asked Sarutobi-sama to keep you safe and do whatever he deemed necessary. If the opposite of what I hoped did occur, I wish that you have remained strong and did not resent us. Hopefully, my sensei Jiraiya also looked after you. Learn from him but don't become a pervert. Your mother would certainly not approve. I hope in time, you'll forgive us for this._

_Contained in this scroll are the instructions for the Kazama bloodline limit Shunshin no jutsu and Hiraishin no Jutsu and the Uzumaki Taijutsu. The bloodline limit will allow you to gain hyper speed movement which earned me the title of the Yellow Flash of Konoha and used together with your Mother's taijutsu will deal devastating blow to the enemy. If Jiraiya is with you, he can greatly help you with them._

_Lastly, about your lineage. Both of our clans came from the first well-known shinobi village before any of the present villages were founded. They are called the Hokage ninjas. The title of Hokage in Konoha was used to honor them as they are firstly known for their expertise in using fire. The leader is called as flame master. As far as any historians can tell, all elemental countries originated from them but only two clans were the most prominent, which was ours. As far as your mother and I can tell is that you're the last in line as flame master and is a direct descendant although neither you nor your mother had the time to become one. I used this scroll to write my last will in for the most important reason. This scroll has been handed down since the beginning of the Hokage. At the end of the scroll is the symbol of the village. Smear your blood on it and you will be taken to the sanctuary, you will find more answers there. We have only told three persons about this and that is Jiraiya, Tsunade, and the Third. If you wish to bring anyone, just have them hold on to you and will be transported together with you. The next paragraph will be from your mother._

_My son, I have wished that both of us were still with you today. Be safe Naruto-kun, always know and keep deep in your heart that we are proud of you no matter what. Be strong and we love you._

Arashi and Motoko.

Naruto wiped away the tears freely falling down his face and put the scroll down. "Jiraiya-sensei, did you know both of them well?"

"Hai, they are both the strongest ninjas of the village. Your mom is a very strong willed and beautiful kunoichi while your dad is like you, hyper active and overly happy and also firm in his ninja way. He even loves ramen as much as you do." Jiraiya laughed as he reminisced. "He was my best student besides you. Now Naruto, are you ready to go?"

"Hai but before that, how is everything in the village?" he asked and listened well as Jiraiya recounted everything Tsunade told him.

"I forgive Sakura but it will be awhile before I trust her again. Please tell Tsunade to accept her again. The village will need every able shinobi and kunoichi." He then began to pack all the supplies he bought in the town.

"Alright, I'll send her a word." Jiraiya placed a hand on his shoulder and Naruto smeared some blood on the symbol and they are transported to the sanctuary.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: My second work, and first Naruto fanfic. Hope you all like it. Please visit my profile for status on my other fic. Please read and review.

Question to anyone: Which is more appropriate youma or youkai when referring to Kyuubi? I read some fics using youma while others using youkai.

Also, can someone help me? Anyone who knows a decent website for English-Japanese translation and does anyone have a list or know a good site where I can get a list of the jutsus used in Naruto? I would greatly appreciate it, please email me at Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Flame of Recca. They belong to their respective creators and TV networks.

A/N: As usual, my questions, answers to reviews, etc. will be at the end of each chapter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Konoha's Flame, Eight Dragons of the Hokage ninja.

They appeared in front of a significantly large, traditional Japanese house. They looked around a bit and found that the place is situated inside a flat area carved in a side of the mountain and a stiff cliff is on the left side of the house. (AN: the place in the anime where Recca and Co. went to first find out about his past from Kagero, his mom.) After scanning the area for traps they went in, straight towards what seem to be the main receiving room. Inside, a low pedestal holds a pillow were a crystal orb with a dragon's hand grasping it rests.

"Nani? What do you think that is ero-sennin?" Naruto prodded and went nearer.

"Be careful, don't touch it, we don't know what it may do." He warned but was already late as Naruto poked it with his index finger. The orb glowed and a ghostly figure appeared.

"Welcome, Kazama Uzumaki Naruto, last heir of the Hokage ninjas. I am Kagero-hime, or more specifically, her memory stored in this orb. I believe you have come to know of your lineage." The woman in the black dress spoke.

"H-hai. What else do I need to know about the Hokage and am I really the next in line as flame master?" Naruto asked after he recovered from his surprise.

"You are the last flame master next to my son Hanabishi Recca, who became the flame master many years ago. You descended from that line on your mother's side. As the remaining heir all skill and knowledge of the flame master will be given to you but you must earn them. I warn you, the path that lay before you will be difficult and you will undergo strenuous training. Do you accept the responsibility of the flame master?" she asked.

"Yes, I, Uzumaki… no, Kazama Uzumaki Naruto, accept and I promise to succeed in becoming the flame master as it is my ninja way." Naruto thrust forward his clench fist, the usual way he does when swearing a promise.

"Very well, your training shall commence now." She confirmed then turned towards Jiraiya, who was drooling after the beautiful woman, his face set on his usual perverted look. "You must be his sensei and I can sense that you are strong albeit perverted. I will take over teaching him for now and it may take him over a year or sooner depending on his skill but I can sense he has great potential. Only he is needed here so I kindly ask you to take your leave. He will be safe here since no one can come here without his permission. If you need to send him any message or supplies use this scroll to transport the items here." She tossed a black scroll towards him.

Jiraiya nodded absentmindedly and spoke to Naruto. "Well gaki. I'll leave you here; I believe that you are in good hands with her. I'll tell Tsunade regarding your request and will be using this scroll to update you frequently and also send you supplies. I'm also leaving you these Jutsu scrolls so you can start learning them here." And he gave him five scrolls. "These are some of the common Katon, Doton, Suiton, Raiton, and Fuuton Jutsus. If you need anything, I think you can contact me also through this scroll?" he asked the last part to Kagero who simply nodded.

"Alright then, I'll fetch you after a year, Ja ne!" he bid good-bye after giving Kagero one last perverted look then was teleported back to the town they came from before. 'This will be a great scene for my hero on the next volume of Icha Icha Paradise' he thought as he imagined Kagero without her black dress.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ne, Kagero-sensei, how do we start my training?" he asked giving her one of his foxy grins. Naruto is excited on training and learning the new jutsus ero-sennin left him.

"First, touch the orb once more to learn everything about the Hokage ninjas and their history." She finished.

Naruto placed his right hand on the orb, he was assaulted with a barrage of information about the hokage, the mystical weapons they made, the past flame masters and lastly the adventures of Recca and Co. Everything happened in just about a fraction of a second.

"Wow!" he exclaimed, eyes wide in awe and excitement. "The Hokages are really powerful. Yosh! I can't wait to train. Will I also get a mystical weapon, Kagero-sensei? I hope I get something like the ensui, that sword is cool!" Naruto punched the air.

Kagero can't help but give a soft laugh. "As flame master you don't need a mystical weapon since we will awaken the flame in you. As you also learned, all elemental techniques originated from the techniques mastered by the hokage. You're sensei was wise enough to leave those scrolls, you will learn them easily once you master the basics from me." She paused then looked at Naruto who was surprisingly listening attentively. He sure is a sucker for training and Jutsus.

"Good, we now will awaken the flame within you. Usually, it takes grave danger or the extreme need to protect someone for the flame to be awakened but I know you already possess the latter. I just need to give it a further push. Close your eyes and probe deep within yourself for the flame." She proceeded to raise her right hand with her index finger pointed gently on the center of Naruto's forehead then closed her eyes to concentrate. She gasped not in fear but surprise.

"You have a fire guardian in you. This is good, he can easily help in awakening the flame quickly. Let's talk to him shall we?" She closed her eyes once more and they arrived before Kyuubi's cage.

"**I was expecting your arrival, kit. So, he finally knows the truth then." **Kyuubi stated to Kagero.

"Hai, Great Kyuubi-sama. Will you aid the boy and awaken his flame?" she asked bowing in respect.

"**Very well then. I have come to claim him as my kit and it will be beneficial if he becomes stronger and a deserving vessel for me."**

"Eh? What are you talking about? How come you know this damn fox, Kagero-sensei?" Naruto asked confused.

"Naruto, give him some respect." Kagero reprimanded. "His clan is one of the two fire guardians. The kitsunes together with the dragon clans represent fire although the Hokages are more frequently in contact with dragons as they are the main guardians of the clan. Only a few of the flame masters spirits are given the honor of becoming dragons."

"You're a fire guardian, Kyuubi? I thought you're a demon? How come you attacked Konoha?" he asked.

"**I am a demon and do kill as I please kit but that doesn't mean I can't become a guardian as I want to from time to time. The dragons and kitsunes possess the most powerful form of the fire element thus it's just natural for us to be the fire guardians though we can use other elements. Some fool summoned me without permission and tried to control me. I, of course, will not obey him thus he caught me by surprise and placed a genjutsu driving me to unbound fury and blind rage. Enough about that, you will take care of that fool once you become stronger. Let us call upon his flame now."** He motioned Kagero and they both glowed as they release chakra, probing Naruto's inner self.

Suddenly the whole place trembled and thunder rumbled. The place fell apart as the scenery changed. They are no longer in a dank basement but in a vast land with lush forests, plains, rivers and mountains. Kyuubi's cage grew allowing him free space to roam. In a load roar, eight flame dragons soared around them.

"**You just became more interesting kit. I never thought you would be one of the legendary flame masters. I did my part for now so I'm off."** Kyuubi went to explore his newfound quarters. He's relieved to at least be given this temporary freedom not that he would take over Naruto's body anyway.

"This is really a surprise Naruto. A legendary flame master only comes after a few generations have passed and even then it's not constant. Let's go and present ourselves to them then." She walked towards the center and bowed to each flame dragon, Naruto followed her example. He introduced himself to Nadare, Saiha, Homura, Setsuna, Madoka, Rui, Kokou, and Oka. The eight-flame dragon's who last allied with Recca.

Kokou spoke since the most powerful flame dragon Oka rarely spoke. **"We decided that you are deserving to be allied by the eight flame dragons. We saw all the hardships you have endured but remained strong and steadfast. Although you awakened your flame easily you must still train hard before you are given full use of our powers. Kagero, he will undergo the same test your son Recca went through. Train him well and each dragon will come and test him when they saw fit. You may go."**

"Arigato Gozaimas." Once again she bowed to the dragons followed by Naruto and they were brought back to the real world.

Naruto's right arm erupted in flames as his basic fire skill was activated. He winced as he felt the burn. His arm bracer was incinerated. Kagero was expecting this and quickly placed the flame protector of the flame masters. Naruto's protector was black with the flames painted in silver. Kagero modified it so it will also act the same way his weight bracers would, having the same knowledge on seals, even better than Jiraiya's.

"We rest for now, then tomorrow we begin your path to become a flame master." She showed Naruto to a room then disappeared in a shimmer. Naruto lay down; surprisingly exhausted from the changes he received. His chakra capacity increased with the awakening of his flame and the changes in Kyuubi's seal.

'Tomorrow will be the start of the realization of my dreams.' He thought and succumbed to sleep with a smile on his lips.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three weeks passed since Jiraiya left Naruto and he's back in Konoha. He already sent him some supplies a week ago and it would last enough for more than a month. He went to the Hokage tower after he was finished with research of course.

"What the hell are you doing back here, Jiraiya, aren't you supposed to be with Naruto?" Tsunade immediately screamed at him.

"Hello to you to, old hag." He retorted which earned him a smack on top of his head. He told Tsunade the situation after he regained consciousness. "I'm not needed there for a year at most and I'm certain he is in good hands. I'll also leave this scroll to your care. It's a basic transportation scroll so you will be able to use it easily, I'm sure you want to be in constant contact with him more than me. I'll drop by here from time to time nonetheless if I need to send him something." He finished and handed the scroll to Tsunade.

"Thank you, Jiraiya. How I wish all of these be over soon. My otouto is the only reason I became the Hokage, he should be beside me." Tsunade sighed as she missed the loud ninja she adopted as her little brother.

"Uh huh," was Jiraiya's only reply.

"STOP STARING DOWN MY CHEST YOU PERVERT!" and was promptly punched by Tsunade out the window. She huffed then went back to finish the paper work.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three months passed and Naruto has been training diligently under Kagero's tutelage. He is receiving supplies once a month and letters from Tsunade every week to which he always sent a reply. He is progressing faster than expected and has been absorbing every lesson like a sponge but he preferred to master a skill first and incorporate it to his style before proceeding to the next one. His birthday came and he received gifts from Jiraiya, Tsunade and surprisingly from the Rookie nine and Team Gai that helped him before. He was happy even if he only received simple greeting cards from them, flowers from Ino, and a long letter from Lee ranting about his power of youth as usual. He understood the simple gifts since they barely knew him but he was glad nonetheless, the most wonderful gift he received are jars of medicine for wounds and other remedies from Hinata.

'Hinata, I was wrong you are not shy, timid and dark but a strong, wonderful person. From now on you are my hime and swear to protect you with my life.' He thought as he adopted the tradition of the flame masters swearing an oath to their chosen princesses. At the end of the third month he was surprised that the flame dragons Nadare, Saiha and Homura came to test him. He put everything he got on the test and was rewarded by them. He now trained to become an expert in handling Nadare's fire balls/bullets, Saiha's Flame blade, and Homura's Flame whip and also in combining all three skills as he summoned the three flame dragons simultaneously.

The next six months, his training became harder as he mastered the elemental techniques, his bloodline limit and the Uzumaki Taijutsu. He already mastered the basic and common elemental jutsus. Jiraiya has sent scrolls on a more advanced form of the elemental jutsus, most in jounin level. He received training from Kyuubi from time to time to increase his own chakra capacity before he increased the demonic chakra that Naruto can tap to. As his chakra capacity grew, he can call upon Kyuubi's chakra more quickly but decided to keep it as one of his trump cards. His chakra capacity is already so great that he can form a rasengan with one hand without the extra chakra from Kyuubi. During the span of time Setsuna, Madouka and Rui came to him each in their own time. He successfully passed their test the easiest one was Setsuna's. The flame dragon was very impressed on his blind faith (no pun intended) on his precious people, Kagero's teachings, on fulfilling his ninja way and his shear determination. He and Kagero-sensei were surprised when he felt the burning sensation when the kanjis appeared on his arms and found Setsuna already there. He was then instructed to summon him and try to control or at least be able to use Setsuna's power.

The remaining three months stepped up on Shunshin, Hiraishin and Taijutsu training mainly focusing on them. His weights have been increased by Kagero twice and he is now carrying the equivalent of 350 pounds on all over his body, a bit above to what Lee is carrying. His speed is great and he's getting used to performing the Shunshin and Hiraishin even with his weights activated, he also found out of his father's unfinished work on improving Hiraishin by eliminating the need to use the special location tags or kunais. Kagero-sensei worked with him on this and thus they were able to combine the techniques, making it have more lethal and devastating effects.

By the end of the year, Kokou tested him. He was told that he would be the one to present himself to Oka for his test but was advised to do it at a later time, to which Kokou would tell him when will that be. Jiraiya came to fetch him exactly a year after he started. He emotionally bid good-bye to Kagero-sensei even if she was just a memory.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ne, ero-sennin, what's next in our agenda?" he said happily but not hyperactively.

"Well, I see you've matured a bit during your training. You're acting more of the natural genius that you are instead of that idiot mask you put on but will you ever stop calling me that. Can you please learn to call me Jiraiya-sensei, Jiraiya-sama or Gama-sennin. Anything but that!" he waved his arms exasperatedly.

"Nope, I don't think I will ever learn, ero-sennin." Naruto teased and laughed genuinely.

'He's becoming more and more like Arashi as time pass.' Jiraiya thought as they walked on the road leading to the boarder of the wind and fire country, Naruto on the lead. 'He grew a foot taller and his hair is exactly as long and wild as Arashi's. Even that white cloak he received from the hag is an exact replica of what Arashi wore.'

His musing was cut when Naruto adopted a defensive stance, senses on high alert. Jiraiya felt flaring chakra signatures common when a battle is happening. They both leapt up the last tree on the edge where the desert began. They saw five definite sound shinobis battling a sand kunoichi and shinobi, the kunoichi seemed to be injured as the shinobi is on the defense using… sand.

"That's Gaara!" Naruto exclaimed. "We have to help them. I have a plan. Wait for my signal and well attack from the opposite sides of the sounds' flank." Jiraiya nodded, as he no longer needed any explanation. Naruto used Shunshin to appear on the farther side of the enemy ninja, crouching behind a low sand dune. Jiraiya remained hidden behind the tree.

He saw another yellow flash signaling the attack but was unnoticed by the sound nins. "Gaara are you alright?" he asked after he beat to a bloody pulp the first shinobi near him and Jiraiya took out the other. The remaining three switched to defense.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Gaara replied Naruto. "This is between me and them, the sound will answer for the trickery they did."

"Heh, we both have a score to settle with them but don't worry I'll just support you on this one and let you have all the fun." And they now both took an offensive stance. Jiraiya sat this one out and proceed to tie the nin he knocked out.

"You brat will pay for your interference. Orochimaru-sama needs the sand demon and we will bring him back to the sound. Yaaahhh!" the leader of the sound nin shouted as he ran flanked on both sides by the other two. He threw kunais with explosive notes towards them.

Naruto used his speed to dodge and dashed to the side while Gaara's sand wall absorbed the impact and explosion. He engaged them in taijutsu and was just about even with the sound jounin. Naruto took a punch straight to his jaw and he winced as the attack stung. He used the force from the impact to back flip bringing a kick to his opponent's jaw. He rolled to the left as he barely dodged one who plunged a kunai at him straight to the ground. The nin recovered and went after him. Naruto parried the kunai with his, and then punched the nin in the gut throwing him a bit back and winding him.

"Zankuuha!" the third nin attacked Naruto. He took the attack on his shoulder and the enemy took a defensive stance in front of his winded comrades. "Katon: Gokakyou no jutsu!" Naruto countered with the fireball after he quickly recovered with Kyuubi healing his injured shoulder, keeping the enemy on the defensive as they used Zankuuha to deflect the attack.

Naruto did this as a distraction, buying enough time for Gaara to launch his attack. "Sabaku kyuu (Desert Coffin)" he shouted as sand quickly covered the nins including the one Naruto beat up first. "Sabaku Sousou (Desert Funeral)" and he clenched his raised hand crushing the nins, their screams muffled by the sand then their bodies where brought into Gaara's gourd.

"Now that's over, let's take care of your injured comrade." Naruto walked towards the kunoichi.

"Eh? Why it's you, Temari-chan, sexy girl with the fan. How are you?" he smiled at her sincerely. Temari blushed, flattered by this now hunky Naruto.

"Naruto-kun is it really you? I can say that I'm fine save for the wound on my shoulder and left thigh but its nothing." She replied.

"Well, let's treat it then so it won't get infected," Naruto took out some bandages and the jar of medicinal cream. "So, what are the two of you doing way out here, Gaara, and where is your brother?"

"We got news of some sound nins lurking around this area, so I went to investigate. Not everything is fine with the sand due to their treachery and I wanted revenge." Gaara replied silently. "Kankouro… is dead, killed when they first attempted to get me."

"Oh, I'm sorry for your loss." Naruto said softly.

"I followed him even if he went on his own without telling me. Luckily, my instincts were right and soon caught up with him then we were ambushed." Temari added, voice trembling when she remembered Kankouro. "We fought but unfortunately I was injured and held back Gaara. Arigato, Naruto-kun, you saved us."

"Nah, its nothing, that's what friends do for each other." He beamed to a full foxy grin at them.

"You consider me a friend, Uzumaki Naruto?" Gaara asked surprised but his face remained impassive.

"Of course or have you forgot what we talked about last time during the chuunin exam?"

"I remember but the concept is still new to me." Gaara looked away as he remembered the fight they had. "What brings you here?"

"Oh, we were just on the way. We're traveling around the countries, training to become stronger. That's ero-sennin Jiraiya, my sensei, over there." He jerked his thumb were Jiraiya sat on the captured sound nin. He stood up and assisted Temari on getting up after he finished bandaging her wounds.

"Gaki, don't introduce me that way especially when a fine lady such as herself is around!" Jiraiya leered at Temari. Sand began creeping up his leg. "Hey, I didn't mean anything about that Gaara, gomen." And he laughed nervously.

"It better be… ero-sennin." Gaara used Naruto's name for Jiraiya in lack of anything better to call him. Jiraiya face faulted as another one called him that.

"Anyway, how are you Gaara? Have you controlled Shukaku yet?" Naruto asked after he recovered from laughing at Jiraiya.

"Unfortunately my seal is still incomplete." He simply stated.

"Hey, ero-sennin, help him with it if you really are great with sealing as you say you are!"

"Fine, fine. Gaara remove your shirt and mold your chakra on your stomach please." Jiraiya requested but Gaara just looked at him suspiciously, his eyes showing his annoyance. "Hey, I'm serious here and I don't swing that way so I'm not going to do anything perverted to you. That's disgusting." Jiraiya humphed.

Gaara did as he was told and Jiraiya examined his seal. He quickly did hand seals and pushed his five fingers on his stomach before the sand defense could react. The seal was completed and Gaara felt Shukaku's ramblings in his head fade away. For the first time his face registered relief.

"Shukaku won't bother you anymore, you can now try to sleep and be at ease." Jiraiya nodded at him.

"Arigato," he silently replied, thinking deeply. "Temari, before this I already decided to leave the sand. I can no longer tolerate the village's greed and idiocy."

"I'll go with you Gaara. You are my brother and I care for you, Kankouro did too," replied Temari, tears of joy welling in her eyes for Gaara's freedom from the sand demon.

"You care for me? Arigato, Temari." He bowed to her. "Uzumaki Naruto, since you are traveling to become stronger, I too want to grow stronger and I believe Temari also wants to be. May we come with you?"

"Eh? Sure Gaara but just call me Naruto, saying my full name can be tiring," he said a hand rubbing the back of his head, full foxy grin on his face. "Ne, ero-sennin, they're coming with us." He stated.

"You do understand that they will become nuke-nins if they just up and went now do you?" he sighed, "I guess nothing can be done as your determined to do so. I'll tell Tsunade, she can take care of this since the sand owes Konoha anyway."

Jiraiya quickly wrote on a scroll detailing the events then summoned one of the fastest frogs the size of a full-grown horse.

"What about that sound nin? Shouldn't I dispose of him with my sand?" Gaara pointed at the tied up shinobi.

"Don't worry, our interrogation expert Morino Ibiki will take care of him. Its best that we take whatever information he knows about Orochimaru's plans. This frog will get him to konoha in no time." Jiraiya immediately sent them on the way and they traveled towards Wave Country no longer bothering to proceed to the sand.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived at Wave Country whose economy significantly boomed after the completion of the bridge. The trade was so successful that they already have their own ninja academy albeit still new but the few shinobis they already have are well employed by the Country. The academy was brought to reality with the assistance of both Konoha and the Mist Village, cementing the alliance of the three.

"Welcome to the Wave Country, home of the super Great Naruto Bridge!" a genin greeted them after they crossed over. "You're Uzumaki Naruto!" he exclaimed. His shout caught the attention of some of the town folk and his arrival spread out.

"Hehehe, Yes I am," Naruto laughed nervously. "Never knew Tazuna-jiisan named the bridge after me."

"Wow, gaki, never thought you were famous. I'm proud that your taking after my step, soon you'll be as well known as me, Jiraiya-sama!"

Naruto and the sand sibs sweat dropped at this. Naruto already told them what he was famous for, a super pervert and author of the Icha Icha Paradise.

The crowd that was beginning to gather, mostly by the men while the women who had heard of him cringed, also caught this exclamation. The town was soon a buzz with both news. The sand sibs just looked at Naruto in disbelief. They really didn't expect that one. He surely is living up to his reputation as the number one unpredictable ninja of Konoha.

"Of course!" the genin exclaimed again overly excited that he is talking to a hero of Wave Country. "The Great Naruto Bridge, named after Uzumaki Naruto, brave shinobi of Konoha and wonderful friend, whose inspiration spread hope to the town and saved it from despair." The genin proudly recited from memory what was written on the commemoration plaque the group saw right at the entrance to the town. Above it was Naruto's distinct face carved on the stone. The plaque was well maintained and shiny.

"Naruto-nii-chan!" Inari shouted as he ran towards the group. "You visited at last!"

"Yo, Inari! You've certainly grown a bit. I hope you're not a cry baby anymore." Naruto teased.

"Of course not, I'm attending the ninja academy now. I was also part of the second batch of students sent to Konoha and the mist. Most of the first batches are genins now due to an accelerated course they took plus, much of them are already old. We spent six months in both village learning to become a ninja but unfortunately you were already away when I was in Konoha." Inari excitedly told him. "Arigato, Shinji-san, I'll escort them now to the town hall." He said to the genin who promptly bowed to them and excitedly went to tell his comrades that he spoke to Naruto.

The group went their way to the center of the town where the town hall is located. Lots of new structures and buildings were constructed as businesses boomed and new merchants settled down. It took them a while as most of the town that remembered Naruto before warmly greeted him and others were introduced including the younger generations. Naruto is brimming with happiness in finding other people who acknowledge him even if they aren't aware of Kyuubi.

"Well you've certainly become an eye catcher Naruto-kun. Even you Gaara." Temari teased as she noticed some of the females blush and steal glances at him and some at Gaara but all she got is a confused eh from Naruto and a blank look from Gaara.

Naruto is still oblivious to some of the females besides Hinata since Kyuubi obviously showed him about her. Gaara's plainly just new to the concept of caring and love thus he doesn't know when a girl is having a crush on him or not.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the town hall they were quickly ushered into the mayor's office, which surprisingly turned out to be Tazuna. The town was so grateful to him and his determination to build the bridge and unanimously voted him to the position.

"Well, if it isn't Naruto. How are you, gaki?" Tazuna smiled at him.

"Eh, Ojiisan, I never saw you as the politician type but there's no other person fit for the job but you." Naruto grinned. "These are my friends Sabaku no Gaara and Sabaku no Temari. That is ero-sennin Jiraiya, our sensei."

"Welcome all of you. I'm honored to meet you Jiraiya-sama, we've heard so much about you," Tazuna started. "Your all welcome to stay as long as you like, Tsunami is preparing your quarters in our house, I insist you stay with us. It's been a tradition for my family to ask leaf nins to stay even for a night to show our appreciation and tell them the history of the bridge. We've had your former sensei Kakashi with us as well as his colleagues who knew you as well."

He turned towards Jiraiya. "If it won't be much of a bother, would you help us also with our ninja academy, not anything heavy, just as an advisor of sorts on what we need to improve on. And can you please…" he rummaged for something in his drawer. "… sign this for me?"

He handed one of Jiraiya's limited Icha Icha Gold edition. Naruto and the sand sibs fell down anime style.

"Hahaha, of course, anything for my super fan such as yourself!" Jiraiya bellowed.

"Damn, Ojiisan, you're a pervert too!" Naruto pointed a shaking finger at him. "Kami, why is it my fate to be acquainted with such perverted, old men."

After some chitchat, all of them went towards Tazuna's new home. Naruto asked for a stop over at Zabusa's and Haku's grave to pay respect. There he told Jiraiya and the sand sibs who they were. At the house, they were treated to a sumptuous dinner cooked by Tsunami. Naruto became emotional once more as Tsunami hugged him as any mother would give a son to, the same hug he gets from Tsunade-babaa. She did the same to Temari and Gaara saying she simply felt at ease with them and has adopted them as her children together with Naruto. The dinner went on happily, with Naruto guarding his adoptive mom from Jiraiya's perverseness, who surprisingly didn't do anything but was caught up with discussing his works with Tazuna.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They spent the next six months in the wave country, which became one of the happiest times in Naruto's life. He and the sand sibs grew so close to their adoptive family that a time came when he and Gaara felt they should now about their special case. They proceeded with Jiraiya's permission and were prepared for the rejection but didn't get any. Their Tsunami-kaasan gave them comforting hugs and assured them that she sees them for what they are and not for what is in them. Tazuna and Inari said the same thing and Tazuna assured that the town will also feel the same but its up to them when they will tell. That will have to wait for some time.

They got missions from Tsunade from time to time, none too difficult or too fatal even if most were upper C and lower B ranks. He and Temari do end up with some scrapes and memorable injuries and scars except for Gaara due to his Suna no Yoroi (Sand armor) and Suna no Tate (sand shield/wall). They spent the rest of their non-mission time training under Jiraiya and sharing their knowledge and experience in the academy. Inari also grew in skill as Naruto and Gaara took it upon themselves to teach something to their otouto. At the end of the six months, after an emotional farewell to their 'family' and promises of visiting and writing once their settled back in Konoha, Jiraiya took them around the other elemental countries, staying only in minor towns in Stone and Wind Country. Gaara and Temari's jutsu knowledge expanded to other elements as Jiraiya saw it fit for them to learn so. The rest of the time was spent refining their skills and soon enough, they're on the way back to Konoha.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed and responded to my question. The sites were useful, however, err, sorry it seems I didn't construct my sentence properly.

Does anyone know an online English-Japenese dictionary where I can type in an English word then it will be translated into Japanese? The dictionary I have at home is no good.

My individual response to the reviews and questions will be on the next chapter since I posted it simultaneously with this one. Hope everyone enjoyed. Please continue with your reviews. Thanks. )


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Flame of Recca. They belong to their respective creators and TV networks.

A/N: **Costume Changes** – All characters except Naruto will be having the clothes made for them after the time skip in the Manga/Anime. I'm just too lazy to think of anything new for each individual plus I think it looks cool especially Gaara's when he became Kazekage.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Return to the leaf

The chuunin guard yawned as the end of his shift came nearer as dawn approaches when he saw four figures approach the gates, three of them cloaked with the hoods up.

"Halt, state your business in the village." He asked warily but politely.

"Don't tell me you don't recognize me?" Jiraiya asked incredulously. "I'm the great Jiraiya-sama returning to the leaf after a training mission with his three students." and handed him his travel papers.

The guard was surprised, as Jiraiya is known to not have taken any student since the fourth. "Gomen, Jiraiya-sama, the Hokage has left instructions for you to proceed to her office when you arrive." The guard bowed then quickly signaled for the gates be opened.

"Well, it's still two hours until the Hokage office opens, so you're all free for the time being. Meet me at the Hokage tower at exactly 8 Am." Jiraiya waved and set off towards the bathhouses.

"Damn, ero-sennin, its still too early and his already off to peep. Ne, Gaara, Temari-chan, want to get some breakfast?" Naruto cocked his head at them.

"Hai, let's get some ramen." Gaara stated while Temari sighed in frustration. She's glad they still eat other food but they will definitely have ramen at least in one meal everyday.

"Fine, lead the way Naruto." She resigned to the fact that Gaara is already deep in with Naruto and his ramen addiction.

Naruto grab hold of their arms and dragged them towards Ichiraku. His jaw dropped as the once regular ramen stand expanded into a decent restaurant. Ramen is still the main dish served but they now also offer a variety of cuisines much to Temari's relief. They went in, straight where the signature bar remained where patrons can sit and eat.

"Hey, Ojiisan, since when have Ichiraku grew so much?" Naruto quickly asked the familiar chef.

"Eh? Naruto, you're back! Ayame, come quick, Naruto-kun have returned." He exclaimed happily. "I'm glad my number one customer is back. The bar grew to a restaurant thanks to you. You see I have saved enough money for minor renovations and expansion from what I earned from you and the times Iruka treated you. After you left, some of your friends came often to at least have a bowl of ramen; my next best customer was your friend Akimichi Choji. He became my best customer for barbecue when the restaurant expanded the menu."

"Anyway, the real change came when a business man from wave country arrived with a recommendation letter from the mayor Tazuna six months ago. He said you told him often how great the ramen was here when you often bought grilled squid and yakisoba at his bar. So he got the idea to see me when he went here on business. So we pulled our resources together and the rest was history, he also built the same restaurant in the wave and is as successful as this one." He finished.

"Ne, otousan, you called?" Ayame, his daughter, approached him. "Welcome back, Naruto-kun, I see you have friends with you." And she nodded to Temari then Gaara. They're eyes locked and they stared into each other, both started to blush. Gaara looked quite handsome now. There were no longer deep bags around his eyes due to lack of sleep.

"Ne, Ayame-chan, Gaara, you both alright?" Naruto asked. "Both of you looked flushed."

"H-hai, Naruto-kun, I'm fine." She composed herself.

"Ayame take their orders on the house, sky is the limit." Teuchi said chuckling.

"You sure about that Ojiisan?" Naruto asked beaming.

"Of course, I owe my great business thanks to you, I doubt I'll be bankrupt if I treat you from time to time." He patted Naruto's shoulder.

"Arigatou, Ojiisan, Ayame-chan. Oh, and this are Temari-chan and Gaara, my friends." Naruto introduced them formally. Gaara and Ayame said a soft hello to one another. Ayame took their order and sat talking with them as they enjoyed their meal.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They met Jiraiya at Tsunade's office exactly in time and were immediately ushered in. They found her asleep at her desk.

"Gaki, wake her up will you?" Jiraiya ordered, all too familiar with how dangerous waking her up can be.

"No way, I'm not that stupid, ero-sennin." Naruto retorted.

"Hahaha, so you admit to being stupid gaki," laughed Jiraiya.

"That's not what I meant!"

"Will the two of you stop bickering!" Temari hit them on the head with a halisen.

Gaara ignored them and formed a hand of sand that shook Tsunade lightly. Naruto's stories already gave him a vague picture of her unusual habits. Tsunade woke and threw a punch not hitting anyone.

"Huh?" she mused as her blurry vision adjusted.

"BABAA! I'm back!"

"Gaki!" she clobbered Naruto then hugged him tightly. "Otouto, your back beside me at last!" she exclaimed, tears welling up.

"Better let go of him Tsunade, he's turning blue." Jiraiya warned while chuckling.

Naruto was unceremoniously dropped on the floor. He took big gasps of air. "Damn, Tsunade-babaa, I missed you too but you don't have to kill me."

Tsunade wiped a tear away as she looked over Naruto's changes. 'He certainly grew and is now a perfect clone of Arashi.' She mused. She motioned them to the seats and settled in.

"Tsunade-babaa, how's the village? What's new?" Naruto quickly asked.

"Well before anything else, here you go Temari, Gaara. It's a bit presumptuous of me but at the time it was the best solution for the both of you not be listed as nuke-nins." She handed them Konoha headbands.

"Arigato, Hokage-sama," Gaara spoke. "Me and my sister decided long ago to come with Naruto and settle here. We were going to request this when we report to you. It just saved us time." He bowed to her. They tied the protectors on their left upper arm unlike Naruto who have his on the right thigh. They'll change it later to a black cloth instead of blue like he did.

"Glad that you chose to do so, Gaara. You still need to sign a few papers and get your Ids at the administration building but that can be done later and wont even take you fifteen minutes or so." She turned to Naruto. "Well as for your question, gaki, not much has changed. Only a few of your batch mates took the chuunin exam at the hidden rain a year ago since we can only spare a few and the others chose to train more. Shino, Neiji, Tenten and Lee were sent. All three passed. I took care of Lee's problem with molding chakra and he completely healed over time but he still mainly a taijutsu expert but can now easily use basic ninjutsu and genjutsu when needed."

"Neiji just became a jounin about a week ago. The teams are reorganized due to their promotion and with team 7's disbandment. The teams are as follows Choji, Ino and Sakura, and Kiba, Sasuke and Hinata. I made it a requirement for three-man cell teams formed to have at least have one medic non or be trained as one. I took back Sakura as one of my apprentice as you requested and seem to be sincerely guilty of how she treated you. I have forgiven her but you just have to see her for yourself."

"I forgave them a long time ago. I see Sasuke-bastard has recovered." Naruto commented. He's not angry anymore with him and still considers him his rival/best friend. Deep inside he knows Sasuke feels the same, it's just that damn cursed seal that's messing things up.

"Hai, he was placed under house arrest and anbu watch for over a year. We took care of the seal and were able to place a stronger sealing bind to it before Jiraiya went to fetch you. It grew greatly weaker as time passed and his mind became more stable. He still wants revenge but good news is it's no longer his main driving force. He also shunned the villagers attention and trained harder to become stronger and as he once said, to become a deserving rival, whatever he meant." This comment earned a foxy grin from Naruto.

"Lastly, the chuunin exams is once more being held here and will start after a week. All the teams have been nominated. Can I safely assume that you three want to participate and will be a team?"

"Of course we will!" Naruto exclaimed at the news. "You were going to nominate us, right, ero-sennin?"

"Hai, hai, I was going to tell you three about it later. Now do any of you object?" All three shook their heads. "Fine then, I'm officially nominating them Tsunade. I guess I will have to stay longer as the team sensei then?"

"Right you are, Jiraiya." Tsunade handed them the forms. "Fill these up and submit them at the administration building and here are your pay checks for all those missions you did. You're accommodations also changed otouto." She tossed some keys at him. "Those are the keys to your parents estate. Jiraiya knows where it is. Its huge enough for you and your team."

"Arigato, oba-chan!" he waved at her. "Lets go Temari-chan, Gaara so we can take care of these paperwork and get settled in our new home." He ran out bouncing on his heels. The rest bid farewell to Tsunade and went to catch up with Naruto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow, this is amazing Naruto-kun." Temari gasped. "Your family estate is huge and the location is perfect."

"Yeah, I never expected it to be this huge." Naruto meekly replied. The estate is located in the more affluent section of Konoha the same as the Hyuuga compound but is a bit farther away, a little hike near the base of a mountain. The compound is a traditional Japanese estate but made to blend with the forest thus it enclosed vast land with huge trees.

They explored a bit after they settled and chose the rooms they wanted. The estate is well maintained and clean. The backyard is enormous and encloses a plain training ground and a forest. Deep in the forest is a waterfall a bit smaller than the waterfall where Naruto and Jiraiya first trained, ideal for the water walking exercise. They're currently lounging in the living room, Gaara was lying on the couch, and Temari was sprawled on the carpeted floor leaning back on the couch while Naruto was sitting on a large, plush chair, feet propped on the armrest.

"Thanks, for letting us stay here, Naruto." Gaara said.

"Eh, its nothing, we're a team and also a family now. Anyway, I'm bored, want to go around the village or something?"

"Are you sure it's safe for you to do so?" Temari looked up. "I mean, not that you can't defend yourself but the villagers might be still stupid enough to try and harm you."

"I'm sure it will be fine plus hardly anyone recognized me while we were in town earlier except for Teuchi-jiisan but he knows me a bit well." Naruto waved lazily. "Plus, if worse comes to worse I can use henge or Shunshin to escape. So anyone want to go?"

"I pass, I'm sleepy and my body seems to be catching up to all those years of not sleeping." Gaara declined.

"Me, too, I'm tired from our travel plus I don't have the usual unlimited energy you and Gaara has."

"Ok, I'll get some groceries and return here before lunch. Ja ne!" He opted to wear loose, long sleeved, black jacket instead of his usual cloak from Tsunade. It hid the tattoos on his arms and his flame protector quite nicely while also giving him a look no one would easily recognize not that he looks the same anymore. Naruto waved and went off to town.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, back in town, the former Rookie Nine and Team Gai are meeting at Ichiraku. Sakura and Sasuke were the first ones to arrive. They've grown closer as both felt guilty for what they've done to Naruto and were waiting for his return so they can rebuild the friendship they once had. They went on dates once in a while but being a couple isn't their priority for now.

Hinata arrived a few minutes after. "Ohayo, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-san." She greeted. She no longer stuttered as she gained more confidence. She threw herself to training and becoming stronger, fueled by Naruto's absence and constantly missing him. 'I swear I'll confess my feelings to him once he returned' was her usual mantra when training.

"Ohayo, Hinata-chan. How are you?" Sakura greeted.

"I'm fine. It's been two years since he left. I wonder what he's been doing?"

"Hai, I hope he forgives me and still wants to be my friend when he returns." Sakura sadly replied.

"Gomen, Sakura-chan. It was insensitive of me. I knew it was still a tender topic for you." Hinata placed a hand on her shoulder.

"No need to apologize, I've already accepted it and am determined to ask for forgiveness."

"That's right, I'm sure wherever the dobe is he already forgave us a long time ago. I just wish he returns soon so we can formally say it to him." Sasuke spoke up. "Anyway, enough gloomy talk. The other's would be here soon."

After he spoke the Inoshikacho team arrived. Choji became slimmer and fit after he recovered from using the Akimichi clan pills but he's appetite is still the same. Ino was still loud and kept berating Shikamaru for being a lazy ass. Kiba and Shino followed, the former as loud as ever and the latter still silent but conversed a bit more than usual. Team Gai arrived last. They sat around their usual table near the window. The girls already absorbed in their girl talk.

"SASUKE-KUN! Let's duel using ninjutsu only after this so we can see how much we progressed. I promise I'll beat you as I now know more jutsu and if I can't do that then I'll do 1,000 push ups and if I can't do that then…" Lee ranted.

"You were saying something Lee?" Sasuke asked, imitating Kakashi-sensei, but he heard Lee. He just wanted to annoy him.

"Ooooh, I can see Kakashi-sensei's cool, hip attitude rubbed off on you but the power of youth Gai-sensei gave me will prevail!" Lee exclaimed as he gave a nice guy pose.

"Give it a rest will you, Lee." Neiji sighed. "It's rare for us to have a day off at the same time so let's enjoy the time catching up."

"Hai, Lee, I agree with Neiji-kun." Tenten pat Lee on the shoulder as he face-faulted. "Besides, weren't you saying you'd duel with your official rival Naruto first when he returned?"

"Gomen, Tenten-chan, but Sasuke-kun is also my rival as well as Neiji. However, you both are right. I wonder how Naruto-kun is doing?"

"That dobe better be stronger when he returned cause we'll certainly beat him good, right Akamaru!" Kiba burst up as Akamaru barked in approval.

"I'm sure he would be stronger." Shino commented. "After all, he officially became Jiraiya's apprentice and it's known that He is the fourth's sensei and has not taken any student since then."

"Heh, it's troublesome wondering how strong he is now but I have to agree with Shino. Who knows how many jutsus he learned from one of the Sannins and the experience he has traveling around the elemental countries, it'll be difficult to gauge. I even heard a rumor this morning he got two other students with him."

"(Munch) What I (munch) want to duel with him is (munch) for the title of best customer of Ichiraku." Choji piped in while finishing of his last bag of chips before they order.

"I thought you already were Choji-kun?" Ino asked her boyfriend. They've been a couple for a year.

"Nope, I'm only the best customer for their barbecue but that was just a recent addition to their menu. Naruto is the best one for Ramen, the main dish, as Teuchi-san told me."

"Oooh, is that so?" Ino teased. "Anyway, I certainly can't wait for the chuunin exam, too bad the famous InoShikaCho trio won't be seen fighting. Big-Forehead girl is a decent replacement though."

"Shut up Ino-pig." Sakura responded good-naturedly. They are still rivals but are better friends now.

"Ohayo, Ayame-chan!" Hinata spoke as the waitress came. "You seem to be blooming today?"

"Oooh, You're right Hinata-chan. You got this really dreamy look on your face. Watch out Hinata, you may have some competition against Naruto." Ino teased with Sakura.

"W-what are you saying?" Hinata stuttered, feigning ignorance.

"Hinata-sama, I think everyone knew about it except for that baka. He is very dense." Neiji said.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan, rest assured I'm not a rival." Ayame joined. Hinata blushed a deep red. Everyone snickered.

"So, who is it you're dreaming of, Ayame-chan?" Sakura prodded.

"Au, it's embarrassing… but… it's… Naruto-kun's hunky friend." She replied blushing and giggling.

"Eh? Which friend? Kiba or Shino, or kami-forbid, Lee?" Ino asked loudly, thinking about the remaining eligible male in their group, getting an indignant hey from Lee.

"Oh, it's not one of them." She sighed dreamily. "It's his friend he brought with him at breakfast this morning, Gaara-san."

"WHAT HE'S BACK?" everyone exclaimed excitedly except Shino. "Is he crazy, I mean were talking about Sabaku no Gaara here?" Shino mused.

"Oh my, you didn't know? I believe he arrived this morning with his two friends, Gaara-san and Temari-san." Ayame informed them. "I'm sure he will see all of you soon. He mentioned they have to take care of something with the Hokage first before settling in."

"Heh, can't wait to see that dobe. I'll definitely ask him and Gaara for a spar." Sasuke reacted followed by Neiji, Lee, Kiba, and Shino. The girls were concerned that he's with the blood thirsty Gaara. Surprisingly, Shikamaru assured them that he's fine and perhaps Gaara has changed after all Jiraiya was with them right? Ayame took their order after they convinced a hyperactive Lee that they'll look for Naruto after they've eaten their lunch. Their table erupted once more with discussion about the blond.

Somewhere, the said blond sneezed loudly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto went back to town with Temari and Gaara after he dropped off the groceries and had lunch with the sand sibs. As they were walking around the shops, they stumbled upon a group of girls, some Naruto knew from the academy while others were younger. One blushing girl was bold enough and approached them.

"Ano, My I ask for his and your names?" she asked.

"Eh? I'm Naruto and this is Gaara. Aren't you Miyu-san from the academy?" he asked the pretty brunette. Gaara just looked on suddenly having an uneasy feeling.

"Naruto? Wow, you look handsome and stronger now, you both do." She blushed then ran back to her group of friends.

"What was that about? I recognize her from the academy days but I can't place specifically how I knew her." He mused. He shivered as the answer hit him suddenly while looking at the giggling girls.

"Temari-chan, Gaara."

"Hai, What is it Naruto-kun?" Temari asked amused at his antics as she already caught on earlier what the girls were about.

"I think it will be better we start walking away now."

"Huh?" was all Gaara said.

"Yosh! From now on we are also known as the GaNa FC (Gaara/Naruto fan club). We love you Gaara-kun! Naruto-kun!" the group yelled at their two new crushes.

"Too late, Gaara, RUN! They're the Sasuke FC!" Naruto exclaimed, ignoring the additional club name, grabbed Gaara and ran. Temari calmly stepped aside as the group gave chase, laughing at seeing a horror stricken Gaara. She took out her fan and with a wave, rode it following the boys, watching amusedly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Rookie Nine and Team Gai were gathered in training ground three. Shikamaru proposed they set up a plan on how to look for Naruto instead of blindly scattering about town. They thought he was just being lazy but he does have a point and it would save them time. However, they don't have to wait for long as a yellow flash and a swirl of sand interrupted them.

"Finally, (hahh), we, (hahh) lost them." Gaara spoke up as he and Naruto panted. 'We're not easily winded but damn those fan girls must be using some kind of transportation jutsu.' He thought.

"Ne, Gaara, (hahh), I surely wasn't (hahh) expecting that." Naruto lamely replied.

"What? Do you think I did? I was feared as a killer remember." He playfully smacked Naruto on the head. "At least you didn't lose a jacket to them!" Naruto retorted with nothing else better to say.

"Hahaha, that was the funniest thing I ever saw!" laughed Temari as she descended near them.

"N-naruto-kun!" a soft exclamation caught his attention as a sudden blue blur tackled him.

"Eh? Hinata-chan!" Naruto blushed. He was sprawled on the ground with Hinata on top hugging him. Hinata gave a small 'eepp' as she got off Naruto blushing furiously. Her finger twiddling habit made a one-time appearance. Naruto heard snickering and chuckling from behind.

"Welcome back, dobe!" Sasuke greeted, hiding his nervousness behind his usual smirk.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT, SASUKE-BASTARD!" Naruto retorted as he got up, still blushing. "I've become stronger than before!"

"Heh, I sense that you did." Sasuke smiled sincerely. Naruto did too as a silent agreement passed between them. Putting the past behind. "You owe me a spar dobe."

"Anytime, bastard. I'll kick your ass!" That started the recovery of their friendship.

"Yosh, Naruto-kun, the power of youth still blaze brightly from you! I also challenge you to a duel!" Lee gave his nice guy pose. Soon he was barraged with greetings from the others, the usual 'this is troublesome' comment, an eating challenge from Choji, and more requests for a spar from Neiji, Kiba, and Shino. Ino, Tenten and Hinata was gushing over his new look, Hinata was drooling inside. Sakura was silently watching.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, don't I get a greeting from you?"

"Naruto, I'm…" She started, tears welling up. The others were silent

"I forgave you a long time ago, both of you." He smiled sincerely. "So what do you say we start over?"

Sakura burst into happy tears as she hugged Naruto who gently patted her on the back. "Arigato, Naruto." Sakura wiped her tears away.

"Oh, where are my manners. Guys, you met them before. Please say hello to Gaara and Temari-chan." They greeted Temari and Gaara nervously.

"Don't worry guys, I'm not a blood thirsty killer anymore." Gaara snickered at their reactions, which surprised them. Gaara was smiling and acting normal! Soon all awkwardness was put aside and they were happily catching up with each other.

"Cool tattoos and arm protector Naruto. Where'd you get them?" Kiba asked. He then proceeded to read each kanji loudly. "Unique names."

"Eh, I had them done during my travels." He grinned foxily to avoid further inquiry as the rest complimented him more. Shikamaru was surprised and became more attentive unnoticed by the rest. 'That was just a legend, I wonder how Naruto knew about it."

"You look great, Naruto-kun. Your travels did you good." Hinata said meekly. Ino, Tenten, and Sakura exchanged looks then giggled but before they can do anything Naruto spoke.

"Thanks Hinata-chan. I was wondering, well, if you're not busy later, would you like to go to dinner with me?" he asked sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head. The group was surprised once more and set the girls on another giggling fit.

'Auuu, Naruto-kun is asking me out on a date' she brightened up "Hai, I would love to, Naruto-kun." She said happily.

"Cool it's a date then." Naruto gave her a dazzling smile making her weak at knees.

'Auuu, Don't faint, Hinata, you became stronger for him, its now your chance.' She berated herself.

"So, dobe, what were you and Gaara running away from?" Sasuke asked. Suddenly they heard "I found them!" and approaching steps getting louder. Sasuke sweat dropped then pinched the bridged of his nose

"You just had to ask, do you bastard?" Naruto sighed exasperatedly. Temari began giggling which became loud laughter and Gaara went pale. The others looked at them confused.

"Look, Sasuke-kun is among them!" a fan girl exclaimed and soon all broke into a run. "We love you! Sasuke-kun! Naruto-kun! Gaara-kun!"

"Kami-sama! Sasuke, Gaara, let's run for it! Guys, let's rendezvous at our house, Temari will take you there." He shouted as he grabbed Sasuke and Gaara, A trail of dust smoked after them followed by the fan girls. The guys face faulted while Ino, Tenten, and Temari burst out laughing. Inner Sakura appeared shouting at the fan girls to leave her Sasuke-kun alone while Hinata shouted in her mind the same thing at them but for her Naruto-kun.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: This is a long, a bit humorous, filler chapter but I hope you all enjoyed it. The action will come hopefully soon. I'm just planning the scenes and choosing the jutsus carefully. I don't want any characters to be overpowered; it just kills the excitement and suspense. Oh, and please tell me good sites for English-Japanese dictionary thing, preferably where I can type in a word then it will be translated to Japanese, if anyone knows one, I greatly appreciate it.

To Dan Inverse: I understand and will do my best to keep Naruto powerful but not overly so. Thanks for the review and hope you enjoy.

To minxy-ko, Goyana, G-man, M.C.A.M, Toenail and Miyata: Thanks to all of your reviews and suggestions. Hope you all enjoy and keep on reading.

To the DragonBard: I made Sakura act harshly as a sort of rude awakening for her to change and want to become stronger but I may not detail much on how she did it though. As for Naruto not making any flames, well I stuck on the Naruto plot part on how when Kyuubi was sealed into him, it messed up his chakra molding ability that he mess up on even simple jutsu so I thought it may also be a damper on him flaming up.

To Hecate-19: Thanks for the review. The site really is great! Hope you enjoy and keep reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Flame of Recca. They belong to their respective creators and TV networks.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Secrets revealed and Weekend adventures.

"Awesome house, Naruto. How did you afford it?" Shikamaru asked. All of them are currently lounging about the living room. They never thought this would be the house he was talking about. What they heard before is that he is living alone in an apartment.

'We sure doesn't know much about him' everyone thought.

"Oh, well, I didn't know about this house until today that is. Tsunade-babaa said it was my parents estate." They noticed his gloomy tone as he said the last part.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata sat beside him on the floor and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't be sad. I can't imagine how difficult it is to not have known who your parents where but at least you were informed now right? Plus, you were given this house, I'm sure there are lots of other things here that'll tell you more about them."

"You're correct Hinata-chan," Naruto smiled a little. "I've known who my parents were for two years now but it still kinda hurts when I think about them."

"Well, Naruto-kun, if you don't mind us asking, we'd like to know more about yourself?" Ino boldly began. "I mean, we've known since our academy days but even then we knew little details about you."

Naruto sighed. This is one thing he feared but knew there's no better time than now. If he really wants them to acknowledge him completely then he better come clean with everything. He looked up towards Gaara who understood. He looked worried but gave him a small nod.

"There's no point in sugar coating things so I'll start with the worst." Naruto said staring intently down the floor. "Have any of you wondered why the villagers hated me and did… nasty things to me?"

Sakura flinched as she remembered the incident. "Hai, we've noticed and… I'm ashamed that I was a part of it one time." She said while the others slowly nodded.

"What I can't understand is why they call you a monster or… demon brat. It's just so mean." Tenten reacted. "Even if you do like to make pranks, its not enough reason to. Heck, I even think some of them were hilarious." She added trying to lighten the mood a bit.

Naruto stiffened which Hinata who gently put an arm around him felt. "Do you remember what we were taught about Kyuubi's attack in history class?" he whispered.

"Yes, but what does it have anything to do with you?" Shino spoke. "Kyuubi was killed by the Yondaime and paid with his life to do so."

"That was just the cover story we were told. Fifteen years ago, Yondaime faced the Kyuubi but the demon was the most powerful youma of all and couldn't be killed by any man even if he was the strongest shinobi. To save the village, he used a fuuin jutsu he developed… and sealed Kyuubi's soul in a newborn baby." Naruto finished as the girls gasped and the guys looked at him in shock. Temari and Gaara looked at him in support.

"Are you trying to say that you're…" Shikamaru started as he figured it out, it made sense if Naruto looking like the Yondaime was more than just a coincidence. The others looked at him in confusion.

"I see you've figured it out." Naruto looked up eyes tearful. "I'm the new born child the Kyuubi was sealed into."

"Oh, my, Naruto-kun!" Hinata cried out and hugged him tightly. She sobbed softly. The girls cried softly and enveloped him in a group hug.

"Shouldn't you all be afraid or… angry at me now?" Naruto asked in surprise.

"Hmpf, dobe." Sasuke said, "If you think that what we'll ever see in you is that monster then your mistaken."

"Sasuke…" Naruto looked at him with wide-eyes.

"I see you as a loud-mouth dobe!" Sasuke interrupted before Naruto became too emotional.

"NANI! Fine, be that way Sasuke-bastard." He pouted. Their antics broke the gloomy spell and they ended up laughing. The rest of the guys assured him they don't see him any less.

"Besides, Akamaru said you're okay and earned his respect during our first chuunin exam." Kiba said loudly.

"It's good to know that you listen to the smart one of your pair, Kiba." Naruto retorted and set off another round of laughter.

"Why would Yondaime do such a thing if he knew the child would be hated. And besides, from what I heard about him from the older generations is that it's not like him to just ask a village for a sacrifice, he would prefer to die than do that, so why did he use you? And why weren't we told the truth" Neiji asked.

"The Sandaime made a law for the incident never be discussed to the younger generation. The Yondaime wanted me to be viewed as a hero of the village but the opposite happened so the third made the law to at least lessen the hatred I would get. You are also correct that he wouldn't ask for any villager to sacrifice their child but he didn't have a choice though he found another way. He chose me because believe it or not… I'm his son." Naruto finished calmly.

His friends looked at him in awe. The atmosphere became cheerful again as the girls bombarded him with questions about the fourth, Kiba teasing him that a genius father unfortunately had a dobe son, Sasuke, Lee, Neiji, Shino and even Gaara became more determined to have a spar with him, while Choji and Shikamaru are their same usual selves.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto rang the bell at the Hyuuga compound gates, he was promptly greeted by a branch family member. "Good evening, you must be Uzumaki Naruto. Hinata-sama is getting ready. Please follow me, Hiashi-sama wishes to have a word with you." The woman ushered him in and escorted him to a large receiving room.

"Good evening, Hiashi-sama." Naruto politely greeted Hinata's father. He received a piercing look from Hiashi.

"Good evening." He stiffly replied. "I am a proud man, Uzumaki-san. But… I'm also fair and give credit where it is due. I'm grateful of your influence on Hinata and Neiji. You changed their outlook on life thus they strived harder to become strong. For that you earned my respect."

"Arigato, Hiashi-sama, for giving me your respect." Naruto bowed to him.

"Now, as I understand you are taking my daughter out?" Hiashi asked in a monotone voice. "I'll presume that you will never betray my trust and will make sure that Hinata is always safe, am I correct?"

"H-hai, Hiashi-sama, I'll protect hime with my life." Naruto stuttered 'Ooops, that slipped out. Man he is sure creepy especially with those eyes.'

'Hime, huh? Well, he surely takes after Arashi.' Hiashi mused. "Good answer, Uzumaki-san, you wouldn't like the consequences of failing, that I can assure you." Hiashi said as added measure. Naruto sweat dropped and meekly nodded then Hinata came in.

"Otousan, please stop intimidating Naruto-kun. He is an honorable person and will surely keep me safe." Hinata glared at his father. Their relationship improved when Hiashi loosened up a bit and Hinata became stronger. Naruto stared at her in awe.

'Wow' was all he could think of. He fought hard not to drool and keep his jaw from dropping too low in front of Hiashi. Hinata was wearing a sexy, spaghetti strap lavender dress with the skirt having just above her knees. The color greatly complimented her eyes.

"Very well then daughter. Enjoy yourself and Uzumaki-san, please try not to be out too late." He bid his daughter a pleasant evening then retreated out of the room.

"Hinata-chan, you look wonderful." He softly complimented.

"Arigato, Naruto-kun. You look quite handsome as well." Hinata blushed. Naruto offered his left arm and escorted her into town.

He took her to one of Konoha's fancy restaurant where they enjoyed a sumptuous dinner. They talked about little things, not delving into something serious or awkward. Afterwards, they went for a walk around the lake under a full moon.

"Ummm, Naruto-kun… May I ask you question?" Hinata slowly began. Naruto gave her a nod. "Why did you… call me hime when you talked to my father?"

"Uh, well, it's a bit bold of me but you see… my family has this tradition in which we freely give an oath to protect someone with our life and they were then called our hime. Um, I guess what I'm trying to say is, would you be my hime?" Naruto said and looked at Hinata who started to blush heavily. "Um, you don't have to accept if you don't want to." Naruto added frantically.

"N-no, Naruto-kun, I would love that." Hinata smiled 'Auuu, does this mean he's starting to notice me. Yosh, this is my chance. Naruto-kun, I'll never loose you again.'

Naruto walked her home. "Arigato, Hinata-hime, for believing me and accepting me." He said as they stopped by the gate.

"No need to thank me, Naruto-kun. It's because of you that I became what I am now. You were my inspiration and I want you to know that…" Hinata paused. 'This is it, I'm not turning back now.' She thought. "…I like you, Naruto-kun!" She quickly gave him a full kiss. "Oyasuminasai, Naruto-kun." She ran inside.

"Oyasumi, Hinata-hime." Whispered a stunned Naruto. He walked home still in a happy daze.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Its been two days since Naruto and the sand sibs arrived. They are currently on their way to the hokage tower after being summoned by Tsunade. Apparently they will be getting a mission assignment and that the client specifically asked for him and Gaara. Naruto can't help but grumble along the way. He was supposed to spend the day with Hinata and the rest of the gang then watch a movie later in the afternoon and get a relaxing soak in the hot springs before dinner. Gaara was also disappointed since he made the same plans with Ayame but his face remain expressionless. Temari was lucky since she's exempted from this one and they couldn't figure out why.

"Man, of all the time to get a mission it had to be on a Saturday. After all the plans we've already made." Naruto whined.

"I agree however I wonder who the client is since they specifically asked for the two us. We weren't even informed of what kind of mission it will be. I hope its assassination so we can do it quickly and get back to our previous plans." Gaara responded.

"Ooookay, I think a bit of Shukaku is leaking out," he teased.

"All am saying is I hope it's an easy one."

"Me too, Gaara, me too."

They knocked on the door of the hokage's office and waited. They heard a soft 'come in' and then proceeded to enter.

"Yo, baa-chan, what's this all about?" Naruto asked impatiently once they were seated. Gaara just sat stoically.

"How many times do I have to ask you to stop calling me that or at least call me Tsunade-ne-chan?" she sighed. "Anyway, you both are requested to be body guards for a rather popular persona that will be visiting the village today. The mission will last until tomorrow and you will escort them to their next destination. You were requested as I believe you already worked with them before."

"We've worked with a lot of people before. Who in particular are you referring to Hokage-sama?" inquired Gaara. A soft knock was heard on the door.

"This must be them now. Come in." Tsunade called. The door opened and entered a man and a woman in business suit followed by a raven haired, gorgeous teen in an elegant silk kimono.

"Ohayogozaimas, Hokage-sama, Gaara-niichan, Naruto-niichan." Greeted the teen who went on to hug the two boys.

"NANI! Ayumi-imoutochan?" exclaimed the both now wide awake Gaara and Naruto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ohayo, Temari-chan! There's a change of plans. It seems that popular movie Snow Princess is opening today. Luckily we got complimentary tickets since the clan owns a share of the movie company. We'll be seeing the movie this morning. Where's Gaara and Naruto-kun?" Hinata greeted. Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Ayame where waiting for them at Ichiraku. Choji and Shikamaru are sitting by the bar eating barbecue while the girls were in a booth catching up on girl talk. Sasuke, Neji, and Kiba along with his girlfriend (he finally got together yesterday with the girl he was courting.) will meet with them at the movie house after breakfast. Shino and Lee will also proceed there after picking up their dates.

"Oh really? That's a surprise," she replied. She knows something they don't. "Unfortunately Gaara and Naruto are called by the Hokage. I think they'll be getting a mission." Hinata and Ayame looked crestfallen with her news.

"Oh no, that's too bad. And we even made the perfect plan for today's outing." Sakura pouted. "Why would they be getting a mission when the exams are just a few days away?"

"Well, according to the messenger they were specifically asked for by the client."

"Tough luck. This movie is so good and just appropriate for couples to go to. I even heard a rumor that the teen star, Shinobu Ayumi will be here in the village for autograph signing and also for a two day break of sorts." Ino announced excitedly.

"Ooooh, I just love her movies. She's so cool and unlike other movie stars, I heard she's really personable, friendly and the down-to-earth type." Sakura added. The girls proceeded to chat as Hinata and Ayame brightened a little. They understand why Naruto and Gaara are absent, the life of a Shinobi is complicated after all. Temari had a slight smirk on, she now has a pretty good idea on who the client is.

'Heh, the girls would surely be surprised. I wonder how Hinata and Ayame would react and how would the two get out of this one.' She mused.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The gang met up at the movie house and proceeded to the premium seats after ordering snacks at the refreshment stand, a bit huge amount for Choji. The start of the movie was good but it got interesting about three-quarters through the movie.

"NANI! You guys are in it?" the rest asked Temari. They received some fierce 'hush' from the other moviegoers. They watched silently, still surprised, deciding to ask later. Hinata and Ayame fumed a bit by the end of the movie. As they saw the gorgeous Shinobu Ayumi hug both Naruto and Gaara and kissed them on their cheeks.

Once they were back at Ichiraku, the girls bombarded her with questions. The guys were just amused at how lucky they got included in the movie.

"Gosh, you got to meet Shinobu Ayumi! Tell me about her?"

"Yeah, how is she in person? Is she really nice?"

"Where exactly is Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked too sweetly.

"Yeah, and Gaara-kun." Ayame seconded. "We just have a few things to clarify with them."

"Ooooh, never thought you're already that much together with my brother Ayame-chan." She couldn't resist teasing. "Rest assured they really are on a mission… most probably bodyguard duty." She replied nonchalantly but there's a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"And who pray tell would they be guarding since they were specifically asked by the person?" Hinata asked, suspecting a bit whom it was. Ayame is on the same train of thought.

"Oh well… I can't be certain… if the rumor Ino told us was true… then it would be…" Temari trailed off on purpose making the two girls sweat it a bit. "Shinobu Ayumi."

"SAY WHAT!" Hinata and Ayame exclaimed simultaneously while Temari was having a giggling fit with the rest of the girls. The guys were contented sitting by the bar while the girls continue with their girl talk in one of the booths.

"Oh man, Hinata, Ayame, I never thought you two would be the jealous types." Sakura giggled.

"Don't work yourselves up over nothing." Temari said after composing herself. "Ayumi-imoutochan is just like that, a sort of adopted little sister, she's close to us all, but a bit closer to Naruto and Gaara. They did save her life after all. She's not romantically close to any of them… though she was initially infatuated with Naruto." She just couldn't help but needle Hinata a little more.

"Well, if that's the case then its fine but I still will be clarifying things with Naruto-kun like why he haven't mentioned this kind of thing to me." Hinata said while pouting cutely, the kind of pout she discovered that Naruto couldn't resist. Ayame nodded in agreement.

"Alright guys, if it will ease your mind, why don't we all go to the hokage tower. If Ayumi really were the client, a message would be sent to me if not left with Tsunade-sama. Her management people are really thick when it comes to being inconspicuous. I can't blame them since she's really quite the popular teen idol." With that the gang got up and made a beeline towards the hokage tower.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Naruto, Gaara, and Ayumi are contentedly catching up with each other inside Ayumi's hotel suite. Ayumi's autograph signing session wouldn't be up until after lunch.

"I really missed both of you, I don't have my oniichans and oneechan spoiling me anymore. By the way, where is Temari-nechan?"

"Not sure, I think she's with our other shinobi friends, probably hanging out then going to watch a movie later. I'm surprised she's not included in this mission." Gaara replied.

"Sorry about that, my manager was very insistent that I only get two bodyguards to maintain a low profile up until the autograph signing anyway. He's the one that chose the two of you. I wanted to get all of you." Ayumi apologized.

"Ne, don't sweat it imoutochan, we left a message for her with Tsunade-babaa. Honestly, I wasn't looking forward to that movie even if I get to spend it with Hinata-chan. I think they chose a chick flick." Naruto shuddered. Gaara couldn't help but cringe a little.

"Oh, I don't think it was a chick flick since the movie company was able to have all movie houses in Konoha show our movie. Have you guys seen it yet? Surprisingly, the director and the company didn't edit much out and they included all the scenes with you guys in it and made the one where you guys were in the hospital the ending." Ayumi beamed.

Naruto and Gaara paled a little. "Naruto, we must send a message to Temari while there is still time. We must ask her to at least convince the group to postpone seeing the movie. I'm not really sure how Ayame would take it."

"Oh no, you're right Gaara. I can see Hinata-chan pouting at me right now." Naruto replied.

"Oh, don't worry much about your girlfriends. I'm sure they'll understand, after all, I'm you're favorite little sister, right?" Ayumi said, quite amused at seeing her Onii-chans with expressions of dread.

They heard a polite knock at the door. Naruto and Gaara quickly took positions, flanking Ayumi at both sides. Naruto drew a kunai out while Gaara put up a sand wall behind them.

"Who is it? Identify yourself?" Gaara spoke.

"Hey, bro, its me, Temari. Open up. I know Ayumi is in there. Don't hog her all to yourselves, I missed my imoutochan too."

Naruto approached and slowly opened the door. "Thank Kami you're here. You must convince Hinata and the rest to…" he stopped as he saw Hinata, Ayame and the rest of the rookie nine and their dates. Temari is looking at both of them smugly.

"Convince us to do what, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked too sweetly.

"Yeah, you and Gaara-kun have a lot of explaining to do." Ayame looked at the stoic Gaara. Deep inside Gaara's really sweating.

Ayumi was giggling. "Oh my, I never thought I'll see the two of you afraid."

"Ayumi-imoutochan! I missed you!" Temari rushed in ignoring her teammates and quickly pulled the younger girl into a hug.

"Temari-nechan! I missed you too! Everyone please come in." Ayumi invited.

"Gosh, I can't believe were seeing Shinobu Ayumi in person!" Ino and Sakura squealed once they were settled inside the suite. The other girls just smiled at the star.

"Oh, please don't be like that. You're all friends of Naruto-niichan and Gaara-niichan, please treat me like a friend." Ayumi said sincerely. "So, have you all seen the movie?"

"Yes, we've seen it. It's a great movie." Hinata responded politely at her then turned towards Naruto. "Its very interesting especially towards the end."

"Really, Hinata-hime? I can't really say, haven't seen it yet, hehehe." Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"You're not convincing anyone dobe." Sasuke smirked, enjoying the way Naruto sweated. "You're already busted, you too Gaara. You're not fooling anyone with your stoic look. Especially Ayame." Gaara's eyes widened a bit.

"Oh, please don't be hard on my oniichans, it was really nothing. There's nothing wrong with their little sister hugging and kissing them as thanks for saving her life, right?" Ayumi said innocently and sweetly that you just couldn't help but agree with her.

"Oh, alright, I guess we were blowing things out of proportion. You can relax now Gaara-kun." Ayame conceded. Gaara gave out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and sat comfortably besides Ayame.

Hinata still made Naruto sweat a little bit more then afterwards, wrapped her arms around her waist. "Its ok Naruto-kun, I just can't resist seeing you nervous like that," she giggled.

"Well, it's lunch, why don't we all have room service then we can all go together to the autograph signing. Since most of you are shinobis and kunoichis, I think we'll hire you all for added security. There's none I can trust more than my onii-chans friends. Besides, judging from your reactions to the movie, I couldn't help but wonder about my fans and their fan girls." Ayame happily concluded while Naruto and Gaara paled once more as they thought of their unwanted fan club.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The signing went off smoothly or as smoothly as having one for the most popular teen idol. Unfortunately, her predictions became true as the SaGaNa (Sasuke, Gaara, Naruto) fan club all saw the movie and seem to even gain more members. Team Kitsune (will be the unofficial team name for Naruto and sand sibs.) get to share the limelight as they too were asked for autographs.

After the session, the girls who have all bonded, decided to proceed to the hot springs, and with Tsunade's connections, were able to get one of the most prestigious inn reserved all to themselves. After performing some high-level genjutsus and setting up traps, team kitsune was satisfied it's safe enough to spend some quiet time with their imoutochan. All the girls quickly went into the female section of the springs while the guys can't help but feel dread as surely their girlfriends would be gossiping about them and went to their section leisurely.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, sorry if its too fluffy or anything, I wrote this to somehow break the writer's block I'm having when it comes to the action scenes. To those who liked how I set up the first part of the chuunin exams, don't worry, I'm not changing it and will still be continuing it. Just having trouble with putting a bit of action into a rescue/silent infiltration setting of the exam. After all, what's the point of going in silently if you're going to have your guns blazing, so to speak, right? Anyway, enough of my ramblings please read and review.

Oh, btw, I'm not really sure of putting in a funny chapter for the time they spent in the hot springs but if there are those of you who would want to read on another attempt on my part with humor, please say so, I would greatly appreciate it. )

To those who may ask, yes the idea is not new and its based on the first Naruto OVA movie. I just put in my little twist, not sure about the timeline though, I haven't seen the OVA but hey, this is just a fiction, right and I did state that this is an AU.

The next chapter is not new, it's the unfinished first part of the chuunin exams. Sorry about that.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Flame of Recca. They belong to their respective creators and TV networks.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: Onwards to the Exams!

Naruto walked around the village nonchalantly. He and Hinata had been officially going out for a week now but they're taking their time and not rushing anything. He had straightened things out with his friends and told them about whom his parents where but didn't mention him being a descendant of the Hokage ninjas. He had told them about Kyuubi, they were shocked but he was assured they don't see him any different.

'They accepted Gaara so why wouldn't they accept him?' he happily reminisced

He had a great week despite the run-ins with the fan girls and the cold, hateful glares from some villagers. He just ignored them. He doesn't care anymore as he already has his friends plus they'll acknowledge him sooner as he excitedly waited for the start of the chuunin exam, which is today. But first, he got to get some breakfast.

He approached Ichiraku restaurant and was greeted by a surprising sight. Gaara and Temari were already there. Gaara was having a nice conversation with Ayame, who blushed when Gaara whispered something to her. Temari was with Shikamaru or rather it appears she forced him to be with her as Naruto heard a 'troublesome woman' grumble.

'I never would've imagine Gaara would ever pursue Ayame-chan' he thought. 'Poor Shikamaru, Temari-chan is quite a handful not to mention brutally frank.'

Flashback 

_That night He was preparing to fetch Hinata for their date. "Gaara, Temari-chan, You guys have any plans for tonight?"_

"_I'm just going to get dinner at Ichiraku." Gaara simply replied, trying to act indifferently._

"_Ne, Gaara-kun, so you're set on seeing Ayame-chan this soon, huh? Can't wait to have her all by yourself?" Temari teased as Gaara turned away blushing. "No need to worry about us Naruto-kun. As for me, cry baby Shika-kun has kindly volunteered to show me the nightlife in this village."_

"_You mean you threatened his lazy ass and gave absolutely no choice but take you." Naruto retorted as he and Gaara snickered. Temari smacked them on their heads with her halisen then stomped off._

End Flashback 

'Yep, it has been a great week.' He thought. "Ohayo, Gaara, Ayame-chan, Temari-chan, Shikamaru. I was wondering where the two of you went. You left the house early."

"Actually, You just slept in a bit longer than usual so we didn't bother you. Plus, I promised Ayame-chan I'll have breakfast with her before the exam." Gaara replied.

"Ooooh, it's Ayame-chan now is it? Making sure she's well guarded and not taken from you, eh, Gaara?" Naruto teased. Gaara just smirked and Ayame reddened more.

"Speak for yourself Naruto-kun." Temari countered. "Anyway, let's eat we have an hour until the exam starts. Crybaby Shika-kun here won't give me any clues; he's such a stubborn examiner. I guess he doesn't want the incentives I plan on giving him." She implied seductively. Gaara and Naruto laughed out loud as the lazy bum uncharacteristically went a deep shade of red, clamping a hand on his nose as a small trickle of blood escaped.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's taking him so long, he's going to be late." Hinata looked down the road worriedly.

They are currently at the academy grounds waiting for the school to open and the exam to begin. It was starting to get full of genins from different villages and most from Konoha. Ino and Sakura are by the swing bickering as usual, Choji was sitting under the tree munching on his chips, Kiba and Akamaru are perched on a tree branch. Shikamaru was with them but refused to give any clues about the exam. He lied and said he'll be a referee thus he didn't know much. Sasuke just arrived and heard her comment.

"Don't fret Hinata, the dobe will be here shortly." Sasuke then went to greet the others, standing beside Sakura. Soon enough Naruto and the sand sibs arrived. Hinata brightened up and run towards him.

Hinata and Naruto hugged which caused a stir from some of the fan girls also taking the exam. The ruckuss caught the attention of most participating nins who became curious at the group of nine. Some Iwa (stone) nins glared at Naruto as they saw a look alike of the Yondaime. Naruto kept an eye at them discreetly, giving a silent heads up to Gaara. The Iwa nins, however, didn't do anything yet.

"Well, if it isn't the dobe. So you have returned to the village. Got tired of running away?" an obnoxious and fat leaf genin approached. He looked at Hinata lewdly. "And what would a delectable girl like you would see in him anyway?" Naruto stepped in front of Hinata protectively.

"Back off, fat ass!" Kiba reacted then he leapt down with Akamaru. "Who do you think you are? You're just a pathetic weakling."

"Who you calling a weakling? I'm here to claim my place as the rightful rival of Sasuke!" The fat ass puffed his chest as if he owned the place. The nine fell silent then the girls bursted out laughing. The jerk fumed.

"Oh, my Naruto. This is a good prank. It's good to see you still had it in you." Sakura patted Naruto on the back.

"I have to agree with Sakura, dobe. Everyone knows you're the only one I consider a rival. And I'm the only one who can call him dobe." Sasuke said the last part to the fat dude while glaring.

"Nani? What do you mean by that Sasuke-bastard! Never mind. I haven't pulled any pranks guys, I've been really busy this week it haven't even occurred to me." Naruto responded while Hinata blushed with the implication.

"Oooh, we got to have some girl talk with you Hinata-chan!" Ino said while Tenten, Temari and Sakura agreed.

The jerk screamed. "How dare any of you ignore me!" The guys turned their attention back at him boredly.

"Why wouldn't we? It's just troublesome." Shikamaru added. "Who are you anyway or better yet who do you think you are?"

"I, am Bakadzura (Foolish/Stupid faced) Buta (pig)!" the fat guy tantrum which only drew blanks from him.

"Hmmm… I think he was in the same year in the academy with us." Naruto replied nonchalantly. "Hey, Choji, I think he was the fat kid that you beat up once when he thought he was an equal with the Akimichis."

"Eh? That's him? I see nothing has changed. He's a shame to all fat… er… healthily plump people. He wouldn't amount to even the weakest Akimichi in a million years." Choji replied boredly and just focused on his chips. The guys shrugged and ignored him once more.

"Listen up, Uzumaki Naruto. Better watch out this exam. I'll prove to everyone you're still a dead last and I'll beat you up good. Don't worry I'll take care of your pretty girlfriend while you recover. I'll make sure we have lots of fun." Buta looked at Hinata pervertedly.

"Wrong thing to say, baka." Sasuke barely finished saying when Buta was violently held up against the tree by Naruto. He was easily held by just one arm, his feet dangling from the ground.

Several murmurs erupted from the genins. "I haven't even seen him move." "Are you sure that guy is still a genin." "Wow, Naruto-kun is strong, I bet he, Sasuke-kun and Gaara-kun are the strongest shinobis here. We love you!"

"Don't. Even. Think. About. It!" Naruto silently but fiercely said while radiating killing intent directed only on Buta.

"Come on, Naruto-kun. Don't waste your time on him, please calm down." Hinata pulled him gently away from the terrified genin who stumbled quickly away."

The genins went back to their own business while the nine friends tossed the incident away as nothing even worth remembering.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Man, what's taking so long! It's already half past eight!" Naruto complained.

"Yo! Patience is a virtue, Naruto. I would like to think that you already learned that from me." Kakashi spoke behind them. The genins turned around and found several jounin instructors including Jiraiya and those from other villages.

"In your case, Kakashi-sensei, it's not just a virtue, it's like harsh prison sentence." Naruto retorted.

"Naruto-kun, please be more respectful!" Hinata berated. "Gomen, Kakashi-sensei."

"Gomen, Hinata-chan." Naruto sheepishly. "What's up Kakashi-sensei?"

"Everyone listen up! We're starting the chuunin exams. The first and second part of the exams are combined, there is no more a written part." Kakashi started to explain to everyone, ignoring Naruto jumping up in joy. "The first part of the exam will still test your data gathering skills, stealth, and other field skills. This will be like a search and rescue mission." This perked up all examinees.

"You will be assigned a random jounin instructor to make sure none of you get your official instructor. They will be kept in assigned locations and will be up to you to figure out how to get in, possible routes, guard duty, and such. Since there are about thirty teams, some 'hostages' may even be held in the same place though not necessarily together. Teams who are caught or with their rescues recaptured are out of the exams. Also, as added measure so that a reasonable number of teams are taken out, some 'hostages' will be 'brainwashed' and may act hostile towards his rescuers and betray them. Are there any questions?" None spoke.

"Good. A representative from each team please draw out a number from this box so that you will be assigned the area. You will begin two hours after we left and have three days to complete this mission." The leaf genins let the foreign teams go first.

"Well, this is different from the ones we took." Kiba yawned.

"At least we don't have to face Morino Ibiki again." Choji mumbled while munching.

"I wouldn't bet on it. This is after all a search and rescue type mission, most probably simulating scenarios involving POWs." Sasuke replied. "And since Morino Ibiki is a well known interrogator, I'm sure he's widely involved in this exam."

Sakura, Tenten, Ino and Hinata couldn't help but gulp. "Heh, don't be such a pessimist bastard. I'm sure we're all ready for this so let's show them!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke smirked. He, Naruto and Sakura went to draw the numbers for their teams.

After everything was finished the jounins disappeared in a puff. Every genin remained in the school grounds guarded by hidden Anbus. Two teams were disqualified when they tried to sneak off using bunshins.

"I guess they didn't understand that the exam already began when we finished drawing the numbers, we just need to be held here for two hours." Ino commented. Two more teams were taken out when they tried to send only one member of their team, thinking it would be less suspicious. Everyone that remained waited patiently after that. Soon they were let out.

"Good luck, Naruto-kun!" Hinata gave him a peck on the cheeks before she and her team rushed off.

"You, too, Hinata-hime!" Naruto shouted after her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We got here in record time." Naruto commented as they stepped forward in front of the first gate into the Forest of Death.

"Hai, just enough time for me to look around first." Gaara replied. He nodded towards Naruto who was already using his heightened sense of smell and hearing to detect if anyone is near them. "Daisan no Me (Third eye) Kage Bunshin no jutsu." Gaara whispered then placed his hands on the ground. He manipulated the little sand already present inside the forest and he also made some by crushing earth and rocks. Around twenty little eyes the size of golf balls began to develop. They floated around inconspicuously giving them an idea of the immediate perimeter.

"I see Sasuke's team a few meters away, near the third gate from this one." Gaara reported.

"Yeah, I smelled Hinata's perfume also." Naruto replied, he blushed as the sand sibs looked at him intently. "Well let's get in and observe them first to know if they'll be in the way of our mission or what."

Naruto quickly jumped over the fence followed by Gaara and Temari. They took to the trees and hid as they saw Sasuke, Kiba, and Hinata.

"Come out Naruto-kun, Gaara-san, Temari-chan." Hinata said. "I already saw you with my Byakugan."

"How did you do that? I didn't even sense your chakra signature when you use your doujutsu." Naruto came out, grinning sheepishly.

"Your not the only one who learned to hide their chakra as low as possible, dobe." Sasuke taunted.

"Anyway, I don't think we had to spy on each other. We are after all assigned independent mission of sort." Temari piped in.

"Hai, so now what?" Kiba asked.

"I believe it would be beneficial if we form an alliance." Gaara began. "It's possible that our targets are kept in the same place, if not, near each other since we are both in the same area."

"There is another team but their chakra signatures are already moving deep into the forest but doesn't seem to be going near the tower." Naruto added.

"You're correct, it would appear that we are going for the same location since we chose the gates with the shortest possible routes toward the tower." Sasuke mused, they all nodded at this assumption. "Working together would also be better since we can defend each other against other teams who might use an ambush tactic to make sure weaker teams doesn't complete their mission."

"Alright, lets form a plan then." Hinata said. "I think we should establish a base of operation first, before anyone sense we are already here. Follow me, I already saw a good place."

They leapt up the trees in a spread out formation. They avoided detection easily. Between Hinata and Gaara's eyes and Kiba and Naruto's senses, they arrived at their destination without alerting anyone and avoiding patrolling jounins and chuunins and some genin lookouts. They entered a cave behind a small waterfall. The entrance is not obvious but was easily seen with Byakugan.

"I saw this cave during our first chuunin exam but wasn't able to mention it to Shino and Kiba. I think this will serve our purpose for now." Hinata smiled.

"Great work Hinata!" Kiba commented while Akamaru yipped. "It'll be safe to make a fire here. I can detect a faint smell coming from deep in the cave. I'm certain it's from a vent ending far way from here."

"Alright, this is excellent, Hinata-hime!" Naruto beamed at her. "Let's establish camp then. I think Sasuke and I should set up traps and hunt on the way back, Temari and Hinata would fetch firewood and catch some fish in case we aren't able to hunt enough."

"Kiba and I would scout ahead and take a peek towards the tower, I need his sense of smell as look out while I send in some of my sand eyes. Who are your targets and what was the location given to you?" Gaara asked the other team.

"We are surprisingly after your perverted sensei, Jiraiya." Sasuke responded. "He's supposed to be located on the top most floor of the tower."

"Ok, we are coincidentally after Kurenai-sensei and is supposed to be on the second floor. Let's move out." Gaara finished and everyone immediately dispersed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They regrouped at the cave at exactly noon listening to Gaara and Kiba's report. "There isn't that many shinobis guarding the place. Some of the guards are patrolling the perimeter but is dispersed and too few enough to give us a small window to quickly dash towards the tower. There are look out posts on the North, East, South, and West with three guards, I'm betting genins. The second floor and top floors are guarded with a group of four jounins stationed on a sealed room but they can also be decoys. The front entrance, lobby and basement is where most of the guards are. Only the roof top and the third floor are lightly guarded even left alone from time to time." Gaara paused.

"I used one of my eyes to read into the conversation on one of the posts. It seems the fixed time for switching guards is every six hours tonight at 6 pm, midnight, and so on. They said they will be using some summons at night for added security."

"Let's have a vote." Temari spoke first. "I believe midnight would be appropriate since most would be tired and sleepy since they switch duties too often and I don't think they can spare much personnel when there are other areas to guard plus we can use the cover of darkness and still have enough time to get our targets to the drop point."

"I agree," Naruto said while contemplating. "We can assume that the possible summons to be used are Kakashi-sensei's dogs and Ero-sennin's toads."

"**I can help take care of those pests, kit, they are mere insects."** Kyuubi rumbled.

"Ok, Kyuubi just said he can help with the dogs so we shouldn't worry with them. As for the toads it will be highly unlikely and Ero-sennin may use them as a last resort since I can also summon them plus most toads like me better than him." Naruto grinned foxily.

"As for other possible summons, they can either be slugs or birds from Tsunade-shisou." Hinata added. "She'll keep the slugs since they're her most powerful and mostly used summon while the birds could be look outs and messengers. Kurenai-sensei is a very good genjutsu user so it won't hurt to think she would be one of the 'brain-washed' hostages."

"Hai, and Ero-sennin may be drugged by Tsunade-babaa to cause further delay or just for the fun of it. It won't even surprise me if you find him drunk, bribed, and distracted by some women." Naruto said.

"Good assessment, I can use one of the Uchiha's genjutsus to disorient the birds. I agree with the plan since it'll be best that we conserve our energy than waste it attacking too early. It's ok with everyone then that we move at midnight?" Sasuke asked as everyone nodded.

"Alright, let's eat and rest for now. I'll keep first watch." Kiba volunteered and they proceed to wait until midnight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Whoa, it took a while. Hope everyone enjoys. Thanks to all who sent me the sites for the English-Japanese dictionary, it surely helped a lot. Sorry if anyone is offended with the name I used for the fat leaf genin. I'm trying to be funny but not making fun of the Japanese language.

To everyone, I'm sorry if I lump some of your names together. I can't express my gratitude for all reviews and criticism enough.

To Dan Inverse: Thanks for the review. I couldn't do without the dragons though; they are such a vital part of FOR that it just doesn't feel like this fic would be complete without them. I hope you still enjoy reading this and keep on reviewing.

To ShinobiFighter101, hecate-19, Goyana: Thanks for the reviews and help. Hope you enjoyed this new chapter.

To kijo kasumi and MegDeity: (Sobs) (Anime tears flowing) Thank you that you enjoyed this fic so far.

To Krows Scared, Dargon Sheinto, Firedue, Viky, ninofchaos, and Firehedgehog: Thanks for the reviews and I hope to keep up to your expectations.

To Akira: Thanks for thinking this may be one of the best. It greatly warms my heart. Hope you enjoy and keep on reviewing.

To Jays Arravan and Dragon Man 180: Thanks for the reviews and your insights. I'll try to keep up the good work. I'll try to explain the relation between Recca and Naruto on upcoming chapters, I'm thinking through it hard since it'll be tricky. Please keep on reading and reviewing.

To Dwright46, Kaori, AngelKelley17, mrasdfghj, and Joranski: Thanks for the reviews. Sorry if Gaara's attitude change seems rushed but he did get to sleep more often and he spent a good year with Naruto so it's bound to happen right? Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and keep on reading and reviewing.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Flame of Recca. They belong to their respective creators and TV networks.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: Quick rescue

Midnight came and the two teams easily made to the grounds and on one side of the tower. Crouching low, they quickly assessed the situation.

"Alright, we have a fifteen minute window as the guards change. Luckily, Temari is correct, most of them are a bit sleepy and no summons are being deployed yet." Sasuke said. "Time to split up; see you guys at our rendezvous point."

Team Kitsune nodded at Team Sharingan. Gaara quickly made two floating platforms of sand; one quickly took them to a window on the third floor and the other to the rooftop.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto, Gaara, and Temari silently crept through the window. Gaara deployed two sand eyes, one to watch behind and the other to watch around the corners. They encountered toad summon look outs, Gamakichi and his brother Gamatatsu but currently no ninja patrol. Naruto easily distracted them by throwing a scroll which unrolled in front of the toads where a note was written.

_Guys, there is a huge stash, practically an enormous cupboard full of snacks, candies, chocolates and other treats at my house, all yours if you just let us pass and not alert anyone of our presence. Just pick up this scroll and you'll be transported at my kitchen, right in front of the cupboard. –your nii-chan, Naruto._

The toads grinned, waved at the corner where they saw a glimpse of the blond lurking then picked up the scroll. They vanished with a soft puff of smoke. Team Kitsune slowly made it to the stairs and cautiously went down. They quickly hid in an alcove as two jounins whose shift just ended passed by. Gaara's sand was blocking the entrance, making it look like there was no alcove and just a wall, his sand eye's watching them as the guards disappeared around a corner and into a room they presumed as a rest area. They waited as the reliever jounins, who are still very sleepy, came out and walked towards the opposite direction. Gaara made one of his sand eyes follow the two while the other went to the resting lounge to investigate.

"Alright, the jounin relievers are already in position in front of a room with double doors which may be where Kurenai-sensei is held. The other jounins are resting in cots; however there is something unusual about the resting lounge." Gaara relayed.

"What is it otouto?" Temari whispered.

"The lounge appears to be a lobby of some sort as there is also another room with double doors where the cots are positioned directly in front, blocking them. A small door is to the left which is the comfort room as I saw one of the jounins come out of before going to sleep.

'Look underneath the underneath.' Naruto thought. "Okay, I have a plan to suggest. Gaara, Temari-chan, you both go to the 'hostage room' and knock out those jounins. I will go to the 'rest lounge' and take a look. It's really fishy how that room is set up."

Gaara and Temari nodded in agreement. He quickly let his sand down and back to his gourd. They both quickly but silently went to where the jounins are standing guard. Naruto turned around the corner and approached the resting lounge.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two jounins were standing vigilant but in the dim lighting of torches they could hardly see out as small amounts of sound trickle towards them between the cracks and seams of the floor tiles. The sand crept up the wall behind them then suddenly it erupted from behind and beneath them, bounding their hands and feet and gagging them. Before they hit the floor, Temari dashed to them, hit them on the stomach with the end of her metal battle fan then hit them behind the neck for added measure, knocking them out. They were cushioned by sand as they fell; eliminating any sound they might make hitting the floor.

Temari was about to reach out for the door knob but Gaara held her back. She looked at him questioningly.

"This is too easy." He whispered.

Temari frowned in thought but a twinkle caught her eye. "You're right, this is a decoy, probably a genjutsu with an alarm that would have been triggered if the door was touched or have other nasty effect." She whispered back then pointed towards the wall a few feet away from them.

There almost unnoticeable in the darkness was a window right along the wall where the "door" is. She caught a glimpse when she noticed the bright stars up in the sky. Gaara nodded then gestured for them to go back. They took the jounins with them as Gaara left sand bunshins that looked like the guards to avoid suspicion and buy them more time. They hid the jounins in the alcove and went after Naruto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Sorry for this filler chapter, been having writer's block on this fic. Also been busy with school, exams and such plus my computer crashed three times the last few months. I'll try to write a better and longer next chapter.


End file.
